Our Timeline
by PrincessLover26
Summary: Special A's timeline from Kinder to Elementary to Middle School to High school, etc. Mostly Kei and Hikari. Please read and enjoy! OOC and OC warning! It gets better and better, so read on!
1. Kindergarten and Elementary

PL26: Hi again! This is my 2nd fanfic. I am currently having a writers block about "Switched!" so I'm making a new one in replacement. This will have about 2 or 3 chapters, so, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Special A! Time Line. [Purely Fan Made] [Different Story.] [OOC :3]<p>

**Kindergarten.**

The school bell rang.

Kei Takishima, 6 years old, stood at the school entrance.

'What a lame looking school. I don't need a school, I know everything, anyways.' Kei thought grumpily. Just then, a girl that looked the same age as him ran past him in lightning speed, slightly bumping him.

As Kei saw her, a light blush crept across his face."Ah, Sumimasen." She smiled apologetically. "Please excuse me, I'm in a hurry." She said with a bow, and then ran off.

Kei stood like a statue, staring at where the girl was. 'What in the world am I feeling? Is this...?' It was the first time he ever felt so confused. He shook his head then headed for the classroom.

"Ah, Takishima Kei. You're sitting beside Hanazono Hikari, Okay? She's in the Principals office so you'll see her at lunch." Ms. Yamashita, the teacher, said. Kei gave her a nod.

'Who is this Hanazono Hikari? Never heard of her...' Kei thought.

"Uh, do you want to play with us?" Kei spun around to see a green-haired boy. "You're Kei Takishima, right?"

"Yes I am Kei Takishima. You're Ryuu Tsuji; correct me if I'm wrong." He said formally.

"You're correct. Do you want to play with us?" Ryuu looked at the blond-haired twins behind him.

'Megumi and Jun Yamamoto.' Kei thought. "No thank you. I'm not really into playing."

"Okay, I understand." Ryuu replied.

'He understands?' Kei thought.

FWAK.

"Don't you dare mess with me." A long, dark- haired girl growled to a dark haired boy sitting on the floor.

"G-Gomenasai, Akira-Chan." The boy stuttered.

"Toudou-san. Karino-san. Don't fight in the classroom." Kei scolded his friends.

"Kei-san." Akira, 6 years old, and Tadashi, 5 ½ years old, said in unison.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"It's lunch time!" The other kids ran out of the school to the playground, bringing their lunch boxes.

Kei sat there, staring at his unopened lunch.

"Are you trying to burn a hole in your lunch?" A sweet voice suddenly said, making Kei jump a bit.

He looked to his right, seeing the girl who bumped into him earlier. She was smiling at him. "Sorry again for bumping into you earlier."

"Since when were you here?" He asked grumpily.

"I was at the principal's office earlier so I didn't have a chance to make friends. I heard you were really smart and strong so we'll be rivals! Anyways, I'm Hikari Hanazono." Hikari held her hand out.

'Rivals? Hikari Hanazono?' Kei thought. He shook her hand. "I'm Kei Takishima."

They chatted and ate their lunches together.

"Why don't you smile?" Hikari suddenly asked, looking worried. "Do you have a problem? I can help you!"

"I just don't like smiling." Kei replied coolly. "It's nearly end of lunch."

They packed their lunches and headed for the door.

"Takishima-san?" Kei turned around to face Hikari.

"Yes?"

"Even though we're rivals, let's be friends, okay? Promise?" Hikari held out her pinkie.

"Promise." Kei said as he puts his pinkie over hers, both of them wrapped their pinkies together. Then he smiled, his heart was full of happiness.

"You look cuter when you smile!" Hikari said, beaming. Kei blushed.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Let's go back."

* * *

><p>"Hi! I'm Hikari Hanazono! Why are you lonely?" Akira heard a girl say behind her.<p>

"Ah! Eto... N-nandemonai!" Akira sniffled.

"But you're crying." Hikari rubs Akira's back. "Is it a bully? I'll take him for you! Or if you want, I'll teach you to beat him!"

"B-but..."

"Don't worry; we'll keep it as a secret."

"Okay..." Akira replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Elementary.<strong>

"Takishima! I'll beat you soon!" Hikari said after their challenge.

"Heh, as if, **Miss. Number. Two.**" Kei said as he smirked. "Dream on."

'Argh, he pisses me of so much I want to rip his head off!' Hikari thought angrily as she walked to the playground.

"AHHH!" Hikari heard Akira's scream by the school garden.

Hikari ran off to the direction of the scream. "Akira!"

Akira was surrounded by a group of middle schoolers.

"What are you doing to my friend?" Hikari asked furiously to the boys.

"Oh, look. It's a cute little girl trying to look tough. You're cute." One of them said, smirking.

"Well, I don't really care if we fight." Hikari replied scarily, cracking her knuckles.

"Ooh, I'm scared." One of the 5 said. Then, they started to attack. Hikari fought them, but one was lucky to hit her, and sent her flying.

"HIKARI!" Akira cried.

"**How dare you send her flying like that." **A voice came from behind them. Kei's voice.

"Ah, another tough one."

"Heh." Kei said as he attacked him. Hikari stood up and smiled at him.

"Behind you." Kei said in a bored tone.

FWAK! Hikari gave the attacker a 360 degree roundhouse kick and sent him flying. Another tried to attack Kei but he gave him a back flip kick. 2 of 5 were down.

Another 2 tried to attack Kei and Hikari but the pair gave them a simultaneous butterfly kick.

"Only one left." Kei and Hikari said in unison while smirking scarily at the last person.

"HIYAAAAA!" They both shouted as they gave him a flying kick, letting him fly 20 feet in the air before landing face first to the ground.

Hikari hugged Kei. Akira saw a light blush in his cheeks.

"Thanks, Takishima!" Hikari smiled at him. Akira chuckled. Hikari let go of Kei.

"Oh, Akira! Are you okay?" Hikari worriedly asked, running to Akira.

"Yes, thanks to you. Thank you very much, Hikari... and Kei." Akira said as she hugged her best friend.

"You're welcome." Kei and Hikari said at the same time.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Let's go back now. Hikari, let's go to the infirmary. I'll treat that bruise."

"I'm oka-"

"Akira, can you please tell the teacher?" Akira gave him a nod.

"Am I being ignored?" Hikari childishly asked, crossing her arms.

"Let's go." Kei said as he dragged Hikari. Akira smiled.

"Oi, chotto matte!"

~Infirmary~

"..."

Hikari sat down on the bed while Kei took the first aid kit.

"Are you crazy?" He suddenly said, looking back to her with a look of worry and anger.

"Huh?"

"Why did you attack them by yourself?" Kei scolded angrily as he dabbed the cotton to her bleeding wound.

'Ouch.' Hikari thought. "B-Because Akira was in trouble."

"Then what do you think would happen if I wasn't there?" He growled while putting the band aid on her wound.

Hikari pouted.

'So cute...' Kei thought.

"I dunno." Hikari admitted.

They arrived in front of the classroom door, and then Kei faced her. He grabbed her face then kissed her.

"What was that for?" Hikari asked innocently.

Kei just smiled at her and entered the room.

* * *

><p>PL26: Hope you enjoyed it! I will be uploading the Middle school and the High school stories soon! xoxoxo ~PrincessLover26<p>

Oh, and if you want, you can e-mail me at **princess_lover26(at)yahoo(.)com**^^


	2. Middle School

PL26: Konnichiwaaa~ Hi, I'm soooo sorry for the late update, and you know how much school is a burden to students, right? So, here I am, struggling every night to stay up until 3 a.m. just to recover from my sickness called WRITERS BLOCK and to write the overly lame stories... I know it's short, but don't worry, the high school one is done! It was really fun to write it ^^.

Mai: Oh, and that crazy girl forgot to say... If you dont mind, we'll add after stories, like how he engaged, and their families, etc. Well, ENJOY! ^^

* * *

><p>Special a 1.2<p>

Middle School.

"Ohayo, mina..." Hikari said to the rest of the class before she sat down.

"Ohayo, Hikari." A few, which are Kei, Akira , Tadashi, Ryuu, Jun and Megumi, replied back.

The teacher starts talking.

"This is your last year in middle school, so next year you'll be in high school. As you know, Hakusenan High School will be accepting next year's S.A students, which will be..." The teacher took a paper and went through it, looking for the names.

"Rank 7, Tsuji Ryuu, Rank 6, Toudou Akira, Rank 5, Karino Tadashi..."

"Yes!" Tadashi whispered to himself.

"Rank 4, Yamamoto Jun, Rank 3 Yamamoto Megumi..."

Ryuu and the twins sighed in relief and smiled at each other. Hikari held her breath.

"Rank 2, Hanazono Hikari and Rank 1, Takishima Kei." The teacher finished and then took another paper and started calling out names for the people who will be attending Group A.

Hikari sighed and Kei smirked at her. She gave him a glare.

'How... cute.' Kei thought as he smiled at Hikari who was pouting.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

"Class Dismissed."

**Hikari's POV.**

The rest of the school were at the garden, so I decided to go behind the school where there was peace so I could study.

But unfortunately, I was wrong; definitely wrong.

I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do with the situation in front of me. There was a couple kissing. I mean, literally. I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping and quietly run back to the garden. My face fell hot...

xXxXxXxXxXx

I sat on a rock in the garden but far from the others, trying to focus on my book. But I still couldn't get that image off my mind. I wonder what a kiss would feel like... And who would my first kiss be? Hmm, maybe Takishi-NO WAAAY! Why was his name the first one to pop in my head?

I shut my eyes and shook my head erratically, slapping my face continuously with both hands.

Suddenly, a larger hand stopped me from hurting myself any further.

**Normal POV.**

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Kei asked coolly, but his eyes showed signs of concern. Hikari blushed suddenly upon seeing him. He was kneeling in front of her, holding her wrists.

"No..."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Nandemonai."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Have you had your first kiss?" Hikari blurted. Kei looked at her shocked but changed his posture back to cool.

"What's with the sudden question?" Kei asked as he sat down beside her, which was by the way really close.

"Nothing, Never mind." Hikari mumbled, looking away.

"Well..." Hikari looked at him. "I want it now."

"Eh? What do you m-mmmm..." Hikari was cut off by Kei's lips crashing gently to hers. A few minutes later, he broke off.

Hikari's eyes were wide as saucers, and then she suddenly turned bright red. He chuckled at her.

"Well, thank you for the first kiss." Kei said, grinning.

Hikari turned redder. "TAKISHIMAAAAAA!"

And yet, why had she felt like she liked it...?

* * *

><p>PL26: I 100% know that it IS short, so please forgive me... TIME TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER! *Faints*<p>

Mata ne xoxoxoxo~

~PrincessLover26


	3. High School Vacation

PL26: Yay, yay, yaaaaay! I'm D-O-N-E~ Woohoo! Anyways, Konnichiwaaaaa~^^ 'Sup, people? I'm done now, It was FUN and easy writing this, and luckily it Friday night so more time! So, my dear fellow writers, i'm officially sick with writers block, so my story "Switched" is pose phoned. Gomenasai!

Mai: Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.3<strong>

**High School, Winter Vacation.**

"I'm really excited for this trip!" Akira exclaimed.

Everyone else grinned and nodded in agreement. Each one of them had reasons to be happy. Tadashi was happy because the villa was near the forest, Ryuu because the forest had a lot of cute animals, Akira because it had a lounge only for girls, Jun and Megumi because it had a huge and popular concert hall near it. Hikari being Hikari, was happy because... everyone is happy.

The limousine stopped in front of the Takishima Mansion. Hikari ran ahead of the 5 others, knocking the front door of the mansion. A maid, dressed up normal and carrying a travel bag, opened the door. There were others behind her.

"Ah, Hanazono-san. We are leaving now; please take care of Kei-sama." The maid said before riding in a minivan, leaving Hikari alone in front of the mansion. The others were inside the limousine, minding their own business.

"TAKISHIMAA!" Hikari called, but no answer. 'I'll go look for him upstairs.'

Hikari started from the far end of the second floor hall, even if she knew that Kei's room is at the other end of the hall. Minutes passed and Hikari got tired of the 'knock-enter-scan-exit' routine, and decided to call Kei's cell phone.

"Miss Number Two is calling, Miss Number Two is calling, Miss Number Two is calling, Miss Number Two is calling..." Hikari heard from 2 doors away from her, Kei's room. And his ringtone was...

A giant vein throbbed in Hikari's temples. 'THAT BAKA TAKISHIMA!'

"Hel-"Kei's greeting was suddenly cut off by a banging door. It was Hikari, almost squishing the poor cell phone in her hand, glaring at him and looking pissed.

"TA-KI-SHI-MA, Prepare to lose!" Hikari barked, attacking. But Kei, who was as fast as lightning, dodged her attack and at the same time 'princess lifted' her.

'How the hell did he do that?' Hikari thought.

"Be prepared, huh..." Kei smirked scarily with the mix of mischievousness, creeping Hikari out.

"Uh...W-what?"

"You should be the one prepared, Nii-san." Kei said as he leaned in closer to prevent her from talking.

"Oh, and, don't just run into a guys bedroom when you know most of the people are out." He whispered to her ear, giving her goose bumps.

"P-put me down, Takishima!" Hikari demanded, shivering.

Kei suddenly sat down on his bed, bringing Hikari to his lap.

"H-hey!" Hikari said as she struggled to get out from his grip.

Then in a flash, they were both lying down, Hikari's back to Kei's chest.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Hikari shouted, wriggling to get out. Kei ignored her question. Her face was now Magenta.

"You're sleeping beside me." Kei whispered seductively to her ear, sending chills down to her spine. He snaked his hand around her waist, making escape almost impossible. They both felt comfortable, but Hikari was too embarrassed to admit.

"N-no way!"

"Yes way, Miss number two."

"DO NOT CALL ME NUMBER TWO!" Hikari growled.

Suddenly, the rest of the S.A., who heard Hikari's shout, rushed up the stairs.

Akira, who was the first to come in, growled. "What do you think you're doing, Kei Takishima?"

"Sleeping." Kei replied drowsily, sounding like a kid waking up from sleep. He pulled Hikari closer, and now Hikari could feel his warm breath behind her ear, making her blush red.

Then, Tadashi and the rest came barging behind Akira, bumping into her.

"Ouch!" Akira complained.

Megumi, who was the first one to recover from the bump, looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. Within seconds, she was pulling Ryuu and Jun who had the same expression of her, out of the room. Her face was pink from what she saw.

Tadashi turned his back to the bed, covering his eyes. "Akira, shouldn't we give them some privacy?"

"Are you crazy? We need to help Hikari from that demon Kei!" Akira argued.

"...Fine." Tadashi breathed, accepting the fact that this might be the end of his and Akira's lives.

HOURS later, Kei woke up surrounded by the other S.A members, lying on the floor, out of breath from trying to pull his hands from Hikari's waist. And Hikari, who was now sleeping, tired from trying to escape.

Kei stood up and carried Hikari on one shoulder and a bag on the other hand.

"Let's go." Kei said as he smirked contentedly to the people on the floor of his room.

Tadashi, Akira, Jun, Megumi and Ryuu just sighed as they followed Kei and Hikari back to the limousine.

* * *

><p>PL26: Teehee!Did you like it? Please review! Oh, and, please bear with me, there is more to come. ^^ xoxoxo<p>

Mata ne~

~PrincessLover26


	4. College! Kei's Hunt 1

PL26: Konnichiwaaaa! Arigatou gosaimasu for reading this! It's kinda long, but there's a continuation so if I put it all together it will be REALLY LONG. Hey, did anyone notice that all I write are romance/humor? I kind of hate dramas and angst and many more that breaks my heart. _huff. huff. _Anyways, Please enjoy! Today is Sunday so I might not guarantee you that I'll upload the next one. But fortunately, its already planned out sooo... ENJOY! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.4<strong>

**College.**

(By the end of high school, Hikari and Kei decided to live together in a new house, so...)

"Ohayo, Miss Number Two." Kei greeted his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. He was nearly done cooking their breakfasts.

'He's pissing me off so early in the morning...' Hikari, who has just come out of the morning shower, thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"You..."

"Me."

"You..."

"Me."

"You idiot! Stop calling me number two! And stop saying 'me'!" A vein in Hikari's forehead throbbed.

"You're really nii-san, anyways." Kei replied with a smirk, putting a toast and eggs on each plate.

Hikari's blood was boiling. "ARGH! Fine, then let's have a challenge!"

"Okay, but now I am in charge of the rules." Kei replied coolly. Both sat down.

"Bring it on!"

"Okay... It's like a scavenger hunt. You'll need to collect all the clues I'll give you and by the end of the day if you don't figure out what I'm trying to say, I win. Fine by you?"

"...Fine." Hikari replied. 'I have a feeling about this...'

**~Next Day~**

Hikari woke up early in the morning to find a letter on her bed. She also noticed that Kei had gone out.

'It's only 6:00 in the morning...' Hikari thought before opening the letter.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Miss number two got the letter, eh? Here is your hint, it's really easy. Teas and Foods, Husband and Wife, First date and childhood friends. By now you probably know what it is. Good luck, remember: by sunset you need to figure out._

_Your beloved number 1, Kei._

Hikari stared at the letter. She felt like laughing or either getting pissed.

'Beloved number one, eh?' Hikari thought, smirking. 'But, that bastard still called me number two.'

"'Teas and Foods, Husband and Wife, First date and childhood friends_.'" _Hikari repeated.

"A married couple." In that phrase, a flashback popped up in Hikari head.

**-Flash Back-**

~Reception~

"Akira! Tadashi! Congratulations!" Hikari said, hugging her best friends.

"Thank you." The couple said in unison, both grinning.

"Let's eat! Itadakimasu!" Tadashi said before running to the reception cake.

"Idiot!" Akira said as she gave him a punch.

Hikari could only stare at them in disbelief, sweat dropping.

**-End of flashback.-**

"Oh! So now that makes sense! Akira likes serving tea, Tadashi likes to eat food, they are a married couple, Akira is Kei's childhood friend and Tadashi is my first 'date'!" Hikari said as she snapped her fingers.

She stood up and got dressed before calling Akira.

**~In front of Hikari and Kei's house. ~**

"HIKARI!" Akira said as she hopped off the car and glomped her best friend.

"Akira! I missed you." Hikari smiled and hugged Akira back.

"Did that monster Kei do something to you? Are you okay? Especially now that he'll be trying to p-"Akira was cut off when Tadashi put his hand over her mouth.

"Ohayo, Hikari!" Tadashi greeted her with a grin, and then took his hand off Akira's mouth.

Hikari gave him a quick hug. "Hi Tadashi."

Akira smiled at their friendliness. 'I'm glad they still get along.'

"Ah, Hikari... Please remind Akira not to jump and hug like that. She might crush the baby."

Hikari clamped her hand over her mouth in surprise. "The... baby?" She mumbled to her hand.

"YOU MOROONN!" Akira said as she punched Tadashi, sending him 20 feet to the air.

"Akira... You're... Pregnant?"

Akira smiled. "Yes."

"I'm so happy for you!" Hikari said, hugging Akira tight. "Oops, sorry."

"It's fine, really." Akira giggled. "Let's go shopping!"

**~Mall! ~ **

Grumble. They were in the mall for an hour now, and Tadashi's tummy was giving a signal. A really big signal that caught everyone's attention and now, heads were turning to face them.

"Pfft..." Hikari tried to stop her laughter while looking at Tadashi's face, which was red with embarrassment.

Akira laughed. "Let's go eat."

~Cinema~

"I thought we're going to eat?" Hikari asked, puzzled.

Akira smiled. "Well, yeah. We are allowed to eat in the cinema, anyways."

"Oh, Okay."

Grumble. Tadashi's face went red again. The two ladies couldn't help but laugh. They ordered their foods and drinks, and then went into the cinema.

Akira sat between Hikari and Tadashi, distributing the food. "Here."

"Itadakimasu!" Tadashi said.

Suddenly, the trailer started, making the trio jump.

"Konnichiwa, Miss Number two. So you got the letter, huh. Congratulations." Kei's voice boomed. Hikari stared at the screen in COMPLETE disbelief, eyes bulging from its sockets and mouth dropped.

"Here is a clue. The next message will be given to you by a person inside this cinema."

Then a video flashed.

_W is for willingness. You are always willing to help people in need, willing to do anything to help them. That is what people, especially I, love about you. You are always willing to defeat me, or otherwise, make me happy. I love you, See you later._

The video ended. Tadashi and Akira stared at the screen, and then faced Hikari. Her face was beat red from watching the video. She shook her head and glanced at them.

"What he said was true, Hikari." Akira said.

Hikari looked at Akira. Akira smiled at her.

"Yeah." Tadashi added.

"Whaaa...?"

"You were the first one that wasn't scared of Yahiro and talked and played with me when we were young. When I was losing it, you stayed by my side and made sure everything was okay, you were the first one to stop my cry-baby tears..." Akira said.

"Yup, and you went in a date with me to help me, right?" Tadashi added.

Hikari stood up and gave them a hug. "Thanks..."

The movie went on peacefully and Hikari's heart was bursting with happiness.

-After the movie-

After the movie, a young girl approached Hikari.

"Hikari-san? Your boyfriend wanted me to give you this." The little girl said as she handed Hikari a beautifully decorated envelope. "And please tell him 'thank you'. He was very nice to me and he even gave my momma and daddy a job."

Hikari sweetly thanked the girl. She opened the letter carefully.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Did you like the video? Well, if you think there's something behind this, there's not. Anyways, the second clue. You called them pretty even if everyone knew you're boyish. It was our fifth date. If you don't know, I cherish every date we have, so I know every single detail of what happened. Back to the topic, it's red. Its meaning is deep and true love and It is bought and given every valentines._

_Mata ne, Kei._

Hikari blushed. 'Takishima remembers EVERY, SINGLE, DETAIL of what happened.'

"Anyways, the clues... I called them pretty? Meaning is deep and true love and it is red. AND has something to do with our fifth date and Valentine's Day..." Hikari mumbled. "A... red rose?"

"Hikari! What are you doing?" Akira asked, walking to Hikari. "Is that the letter that Monster A gave you?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. Um Akira, do you know any flower shop that sells red roses?" Hikari asked.

"Flower shop and Red roses?" Tadashi asked, butting in.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I buy red roses near here. Want to go now?"

"Sure, and thanks."

-Tanaka Florists-

"Ohayo, Karino-san." A woman in formal suit said.

"Ah, hello." Tadashi replied.

"These two pretty ladies must me your wife and... Hanazono-san, am I right?" The woman said.

Hikari and Akira nodded.

"Hanazono-san, please come with me. Karino-san, you can sit down by the chair there." Hikari followed the woman while Akira and Tadashi sat down.

They went inside an elegant room. The room was very pretty but one thing mostly caught Hikari's attention.

"A letter I." Hikari said, looking at a bunch of roses formed to be a letter I.

The woman gave Hikari a red rose and a letter.

_Hikari,_

_Congratulations on figuring this out. Here is what I wanted to say:  
>The letter "I", If you noticed that, means intelligence. You are intelligent, you know what to do, you are the SECOND smartest in class, but even if you were dense, you are intelligent. You are my intelligent girl. And another one that I want to say about this red rose: <em>_My love for you is like a red rose. It started like a small seed, but after years it has grown. It roots deep down into my heart. My love is like the delicate petals, beautiful and pure. And it grows even more with each passing breath. __The delicate petals lay beautiful and pure; all the doubts that I've had you have since cured.__For all the thorns that this proud rose bears,__they are all softened by the thought of your care.__Soon the rose grows old and withers and dies,__but the love that helped grow it will last for all time_. _And I bet your face is the color of red roses, am I right?_

_Kei._

He was RIGHT. Her face was as red as red roses.

'If you were here, I would have kissed you, you big idiot.' Hikari thought, grinning like a crazy girl, face still red.

* * *

><p>PL26: Missed me? Hehehe just kidding. Anyways... Who does think that they know what Kei Takishima is trying to saay? Hmm... Fishy XD It is kind of cheesy, i know.. and OOC ^^ Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW, YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME THE ENERGY AND STRENGTH TO WRITE. ^^; Please bear with me!<p> 


	5. College! Kei's Hunt 2

**PL26:** Sorry for the late update! Reaaaaly busy with school, -_-. Soo.. Here's your story... ENJOY! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.5<strong>

**College II.**

There was a knock on the door as Hikari finished reading the letter. "Hanazono-san, Takishima-sama told me to give this to you."

"Arigatou Gosaimasu." Hikari replied as she took the envelope from the woman's hand. She opened the beautifully designed letter.

_Dear Hikari,_

_Missed me already?_ [Of course, baka.] _Did you like the flower? _[Since when did you become so cheesy?] _And the letter? _[It was so not you, but I love it.] _I see Miss Number two got both. And I was correct with our bet, eh? _[Uh... yes.] _I know you want to see me as soon as possible so, here's your clue: Our last class trip with the whole S.A. The last one we went into. It's easy, unless you have Amnesia. Good Luck, nii-san. See you soon? Or not._

_From your beloved Kei._

'That bastard is underestimating my power.' Hikari thought as she giggled. 'From your **beloved **Kei.'

Hikari grinned. "Last class trip with the whole S.A. Last one we entered."

**-Flashback-**

"I'm tired..." Akira whined and the others except for Kei and Tadashi nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so Miss Number Two it tired as well, eh?" Kei teased.

"You... Shut up! And stop calling me Number two!" Hikari barked in annoyance.

"Yeah, Kei! Stop bullying my angel Hikari!" Akira said as she grabbed Hikari into a hug then glared scarily at Kei.

"_My_ Hikari?" Kei asked, glaring back.

"Here they go again." Megumi wrote as Ryuu and Jun sweat dropped. Kei and Akira continued to quarrel.

The car reached to a halt.

"Yosh, let's go!" Hikari said, her voice lacking energy because of tiredness with the all-day class trip.

"Okay!"

The S.A. split up into different places. Tadashi and Akira went to the 'Nature and Survival' themed floor, Jun and Megumi went to the 'Sounds and Music' department, Ryuu to the 'Animals and Wildlife' themed floor and Hikari and Kei went to the 'Earth and Water' department. Everyone had fun, and in the end, was exhausted.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oh!" Hikari exclaimed. "It's the Tokyo Science Museum."

Hikari stood up to go to Akira and Tadashi, but the paper slipped and flipped to the other side.

"It's double sided?" Hikari thought out loud as she picked up and started reading it.

_P.S. - I can see you._

'Huh?' Hikari thought as she searched for a window, but there was none.

_P.P.S. - You just looked for a window, didn't you?_

'What the heck?' Hikari thought. She scanned the room for security cameras but unfortunately, there was none.

_P.P.P.S. - There are no security cameras in this room, nii-san._

"This guy..." Hikari hissed.

_P.P.P.P.S - Am I making my beloved mad? [heart]_

'Yes, yes you are you jerk.' Hikari thought. 'And you even put a heart on the end!'

_P.P.P.P.P.S. - You better find me soon, or you'll me nii-san **forever**_.

'This... JERK!' Hikari thought as she folded the letter and forced it in her shoulder bag. She walked out of the room, composing herself.

"Hikari!" Akira called. "What happened?"

"Uh... There was a display of flowers forming a letter "I". Then he sent me a red rose and a... cheesy embarrassing letter." Hikari blushed.

Tadashi chuckled. "That guy... really."

"Oh, and Akira? If you don't wanna get bored I suggest you better go on with your life and have a fun date with Tadashi." Hikari said as she smiled.

"Why, are you going somewhere? I'd rather come with you than go have a date with this idiot masochist." Akira said, sticking her tongue out to Tadashi. He grinned in reply, knowing that she was joking around with him.

Hikari giggled at the couple. "Okay then. But don't tell me I didn't warn you. I'm going to a museum nearby-"

"A museum? You mean Tokyo Science Museum? I haven't been there since... ages!" Akira said.

"You mean our last S.A. trip. Exactly how old are you, bear woman?" Tadashi teased.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BEAR WOMAN." Akira said, beating her husband into a bloody pulp.

Akira turned to Hikari and smiled sweetly. Hikari sweat dropped.

"Yosh, let's go!" Akira said cheerfully as she dragged her half dead husband to their car.

**-Tokyo Science Center-**

"Konnichiwa, Todou-san, Hanazono-san. Please, this way." The lady, who has a tag written 'Miruko' in it, pointed to her right, leading to the entrance.

"Uh, we haven't paid yet." Hikari stated.

Miruko shook her head. "Mr. Takishima bought this a while ago and his close friends and families are free to enter."

"But-" Hikari sighs, knowing there'll be no use arguing. "Okay, okay."

They went to the entrance which started the displays that are 'electricity' themed, and continued to walk all the way to the elevator.

"Nothing there..." Akira mumbled as they stepped in the elevator. Tadashi pressed the second floor button.

_Ding. _The elevator doors opened and revealed the long hallway ahead of them.

The second floor is themed light. **[If you didn't know, light in Japanese is** **pronounced as 'Hikari']**

They slowly made their way through the hall. Akira and Hikari were reading some facts about lights and Tadashi kept walking.

"Uh, Hikari?" Tadashi said, stopping and focusing his eyes in one direction.

"What is it, Tadashi?" Hikari asked, then turned her head to where he was looking. "Oh."

It was a beautiful design made of light. They had no idea what it was made of, but it wasn't necessary. What caught their eye was the beautifully decorated, or whatever it was, letter 'L'.

"Whoa." Was all Hikari could blurt out. She stared at it, but her daydreaming was cut off by a video. [A/N: _Video. _What it meant.]

_Light. Light is a form of energy which our sense of sight can detect._

Hikari is a ball of energy anyone couldn't ignore.

_Nothing travels faster than light._

Nothing could catch your heart faster than Hikari.

_If there was no light, then there would be no colors in this world._

If Hikari wasn't here, then our lives would be dark and dull. 

"It's directed to you, Hikari." Tadashi chuckles. Hikari bushes _again._

Then, Tadashi felt something being slashed to the back of his head. _Flop._

Akira died. Died in laughter. Tadashi's face was priceless. So priceless that the Earth would burst with humongous laughter.

Hikari giggles. "Don't worry Tadashi, that stupid Takishima has his own way of delivering letters."

"Oh." Tadashi said as he fixed himself, planning for his revenge.

Hikari picked up the letter behind Tadashi and opened it.

_Hikari-chan,_

_Did you get the message? If not, you'll be nii-san forever, or in other words, my nii-san. It's quite cheesy if you get it, no? But it's true. So, do you mind if we get going to the clue? I guess not. Let me see a better version to say it... It's a cuter version of the nickname Tadashi calls Akira. Ryuu has the real one, Megumi has the stuffed one like the one I'll be giving you. It's easy, right? Or not. Is nii-san giving up? Good luck, **miss number two.**_

_-Kei._

Hikari could see Kei smirking as he wrote the letter.

'This jerk is underestimating my power again AND calling me number two!' Hikari thought, glaring immensely at the letter.

Tadashi and Akira shivered. "H-Hikari, are you o-okay?"

Hikari's head snapped to their direction, causing them to jump.

"Eto... Sorry for doing that. Never mind me..." Hikari said reassuringly. "Um, Tadashi? What nicknames do you call Akira?"

"About that... why don't we go outside, get some fresh air and... safety reasons." Tadashi chuckled nervously. Suddenly, memories of being beat up into a bloody pulp flashed before him, giving him goosebumps.

They all went behind the building. Tadashi was shivering and Akira was randomly (and unconsciously) cracking her knuckles, which made Tadashi shiver more in such a warm day.

"So... let me start the list..." Tadashi started.

_Crack_. "...devil woman..."

_Crack. _"...bear woman..."

_Crack. _"...evil woman..."

_Crack. _"...sadistic woman..."

_CRACK. _"...obaa-sa-AAAAAAHHHHH!" Tadashi was cut off by the impact of Akira's fists with Tadashi's cheek. He got a free trip to planet Pluto. And that's what you call adventure.

"A-Akira. It wasn't his fault." Hikari said, but got a 'don't-you-dare-take-his-side' glare from Akira. "Sorry, Tadashi."

'A cuter version of one of Akira's nicknames... AND Ryuu has the real one and Megumi has the stuffed one. 'Devil woman'... Ryuu can't possibly have the real one. And Megumi would be scared to the limit. 'Bear woman'... That's it! Ryuu has a real bear and Megumi has the stuffed...' Hikari's thoughts trailed as she thought deeply.

"A teddy bear." Hikari thought out loud,

"Huh?" Akira blinked. "You want a teddy bear? I know a store near here where they sell stuffed toys."

"Does... Takishima know about this store?" Hikari asked, glancing at her.

"Well, it's funny but... I thought I saw him enter one." Akira gave her a goofy smile.

Just then, something popped into their imagination. Kei. He was cuddling a life-sized PINK bear, which had ribbons added. He was wearing pink pajama's and brought his teddy bear wherever he went. His eyes would sparkle every time he saw it. Then, he was feeding it, bathing it and playing with it. Like a little girl. Literally.

The girls ended up laughing until their tummy's were aching and their eyes had tears of laughter.

"What.. pfft.. the.. haha.. HECK? HAHAHAHAHA!" Hikari, yet again, burst out laughing. Akira, who couldn't contain it, followed.

People were looking at them as if there was a newborn baby break-dancing in the middle of a busy road.

FWAAAK!

Hikari was startled, but recovered within a second. "Déjà vu much? Oh... Hi, Tadashi."

"You're really getting used to this, huh?" Akira giggled as she dragged her half dead husband by the collar, walked to the car, and drove to the shop.

**-Shop-**

"Konnichiwa, Hanazono-san" A pretty lady with the tag 'Yumi' greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Ah, konnichiwa. Did Takishima leave a letter for me?" Hikari said as she smiled at her sweetly.

Yumi smiled back. "Not only a note... Hanazono-san is really lucky to have a boyfriend as sweet as Takishima-san."

Hikari turned pink at the word 'boyfriend'. Yumi chuckled.

"What bag would you like?" Yumi asked. Hikari pointed to the pink cutely designed paper bag. Yumi put the paper wrapped surprise in the bag and started wrapping it.

"Arigatou Gosaimasu. You're a really sweet and pretty lady. You have many admirers, I suppose?" Hikari complimented.

Yumi chuckled. "I guess so, but I really think that they look at outer beauty."

"You'll find your prince soon." Hikari smiled.

Yumi giggled. "Forget about you being luck with having Takishima-san. He's the one lucky to have a person like you!"

"Eeeh? I doubt that. I-" Hikari was cut off by Tadashi and Akira calling for her to come.

"Hikari! Time to go!" Akira called.

"Ah, okay!" Hikari shouted back and turned to the Yumi. Yumi gave her the paper bag. "I'm sorry. We need to go. See you soon...?"

"Tamaki Yumi." Yumi replied.

"Okay, Tamaki-san. Bye!" Hikari said as she bowed and ran for Akira.

"Bye, Hanazono-san." Yumi bowed back. 'What a nice girl.'

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>I may not be able to update but I'll try. Pretty long chapter, huh? :3 Thanks for reading. Please r&r. Noww...

Press it. _Press the button. Press the damn button. **Press the freaking damn button.**_


	6. College! Kei's Hunt 3

**PrincessLover26: **Sorry for the late update! Well, I think you'd guess what will happen next with my clue, eh? I love y'all! Even though some are strangers, I still love you for reading this. Please read the warnings!

**Disclaimer: **OBVIOUSLY, none of us here owns S.A. That's why this is called **Fan-Fiction-dot-net**, because we are only **FANS**. Common sense needed?

**Warning: This chapter has OC, short for own character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.6<strong>

**College III.**

Continuation ~

"..."

"Look! It's a cloudless day!" Tadashi said, trying to break the akward silence.

Hikari looked up the sky and nodded in agreement.

"..."

"Gomenasai, Akira and Tadashi, for dragging you into this." Hikari apologized. They were walking to the car.

"It's not your fault, Hikari. We were the ones who insisted to come, right?" Akira assured and Tadashi nodded in agreement.

Hikari hesitated but then decided to agree. "Okay then."

They continued to walk silently to the car. Then Tadashi's phone suddenly gone off, alerting for a text message. Within a ten seconds, Tadashi was already typing his reply.

"Tadashi, is there something you need to take care of?" Hikari said, worried that she might be bothering something important. "I can look after Akira."

"Um...It's okay, Hikari. Nothing important." Tadashi assured.

"What's it about, Tadashi?" Akira asked curiously.

"Nin-nin." Tadashi replied and gave Akira a goofy smile, which she returned with a grin and a nod. Poor Hikari had no idea what in the world was going on. Akira read the message at Tadashi's phone then turned to Hikari.

"Hikari, do you mind if we go back to the mall?" Akira asked.

"Me? No! Not at all!" Hikari said with a grin. She and Akira started to walk to the car.

Tadashi smiled inwardly. "Step one, check."

-Minutes Later-

"..."

Akira was looking out the window. And so was Tadashi. Hikari had nothing to do. There was silence. Akward silence. Hikari couldn't take it.

'Oh, yeah... I haven't seen Takishima's surprise yet.' Hikari thought as she dug in the bag. She took out the paper wrapped surprised. Then opened it. Her heart soared as she saw what it was.

It was a teddy bear. With a heart. And on the heart was a letter 'L'. It looked perfect.

Hikari blushed. 'This idiot needs a brain surgery. He's totally different! Since when had he become so cheesy?'

Then she noticed something. The heart the teddy bear was holding is open-able. She reached out to the tab and... _Screech._

"What happened?" The startled Akira questioned the driver.

"I'm sorry, Akira-sama, but there may be a problem with the car's engine. If you would like, I have spotted a small park by the left where you, Tadashi-sama and Hikari-sama may rest while I fix this problem." The driver said.

Akira sighed. "Okay."

Hikari, Akira and Tadashi went to the park. It was small, clean and beautiful as if no one had ever played there. It had a complete playground and a mini man-made pond by the left.

Hikari and Akira sat on the swing as Tadashi went on the slides.

"..."

"I.. thought there weren't any clouds today." Tadashi declared.

Hikari looked up. "You."

"What?" Tadashi asked.

"I mean... look, it's spelled like the word 'you'." Hikari replied, pointing at the formed clouds.

Akira also looked up. "I agree."

Tadashi smiled inwardly. For the second time.

Then, the driver suddenly appear by the trees. "Akira-sama, the car is fixed!"

"We'll be right there in a minute!" Akira shouted back. Hikari and Akira stood up from their places, heading back to the car.

"Step two, check." Tadashi mumbled to himself. They all walked to the car and continued their journey to the mall.

-Minutes Later-

"Ah, we're here now. Let's go!" Akira said as she practically dragged her husband and best friend to the mall.

They entered the first shop. Stayed there for more then thirty minutes. And came out a gazillion times a lot more fabulous then when they went in.

Tadashi who was wearing a dirty brown t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, was now wearing a light blue polo t-shirt and navy blue jeans. His hair was combed but it still looked in a mess. At least he looked decent.

Akira was wearing a plain but elegant green sleeveless loose dress. Her hair was ironed straight, and had a faint light pink blush, bright red lip gloss, mascara and faded pink eye shadow as makeup. She didn't look pregnant at all.

Hikari was as stunning as them. Thirty minutes ago, she was wearing plain t-shirt and knee-length shorts and now...

She was wearing a purple, baggy sleeveless shirt, overlapping her denim 'short' shorts. Her hair were curled, a couple of strands dangling from her bunned hair. She barely wore make up; just mascara, a little blush and dark pink lip stick. Ever guy who looked at her had nosebleeds. And if Takishima Kei was there, they would be running away from his demonic glares.

Akira was fascinated of how her angel looked. "Aww, my angel looks so cute!"

"Eeh? No, Akira looks cuter! Look, Tadashi is staring at you." Hikari was flustered but then laughed, catching the staring Tadashi.

Akira rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "Hikari, I've decided that..."

"Hmm?" Hikari asked, still wearing a smile.

"...That I would buy you a lot of clothes!" Akira said overly enthusiastic.

Hikari's smiley expression was replace with horror as she watched Akira.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

Hikari sighed. One second they were together, another second she was lost. Her cellphone had couldn't reach her message to Akira's phone. And boys have been swarming around her, asking for her phone number. She was annoyed, for what seemed the first time in her life. She was currently hiding from the growing group of guys in a store. At least she knew her way home.

"Dammit." Hikari swore under her breath, silently cursing her phone for not obeying her commands. She stood up, getting ready to leave, when she felt a small tug in her shirt.

Hikari looked down to see a little version of Megumi; long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. "Hikari Onee-chan, right?"

"Eh? Eto... Hai. How did you know my name? Are you lost?" Hikari asked, looking at the girl's eye.

"Hikari Onee-chan, Kei Onii-chan told me that you can help us find our way home." The girl said.

'That Takishima...' Hikari groaned in her thoughts. "Wait... _'Us'_?"

"Mhm." The little girl said, pointing to the shirt racks. "There are seven of us."

Then suddenly, six small heads popped up from the shirt racks. They came closer to Hikari.

Hikari stood frozen in utter shock. "Oh. My. Goodness."

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

Hikari sat there, dazed. She had a bottle of water in her hand. She just had seen the small version of S.A.

Yes, the _mini version of S.A._

And yes, mini Hikari, mini Kei, mini Tadashi, mini Akira, mini Jun, mini Megumi, and mini Ryuu. Complete copies.

She was about to faint in complete shock.

"Hikari Onee-chan, are you okay?" The little Megumi asked, voice filled with concern.

"Oh... Yes, I'm okay." Hikari assured, taking a sip from the offered water. She straightened herself and turned to the kid.

"I forgot to ask you... What's your name? I guess I'm not a stranger?" Hikari said as she sat down to reach mini-Megumi's height.

"My name is Suzuna." Suzuna said, grinning wide. _Oof._

"Ow, Maki! G-gomenasaaaaai!" Mini Tadashi said to the short haired girl beside her. He was rubbing his sore head.

"Quit being stupid, Takuya!" Maki half scolded, half growled.

"Heh-heh. That's Maki and Takuya. The sadist and masochist couple." Suzuna giggled, whispering the 'couple' part. "That's Ikashi... we're not twins! Just cousins!" She said, pointing to the mini-Jun, who was glaring at the terrified hamster in the green-haired boy's hand.

"So, are you usually thought as twins? You really look alike." Hikari said, smiling at Suzuna.

"Mhm." Suzuna then pointed to the green haired boy [or mini Ryuu] "That's Kyou nii-chan."

Hikari nodded. "Oh... where are the other two?"

"You mean Hiro and Mai?" Suzuna asked then pointed behind Hikari. "They're right behind you."

Hikari's head slowly snapped to the direction behind her. In a split second, she was now face to face with her mini double. Mai has long black hair that reaches her waist and cheerful midnight blue eyes, just like Hikari's.

"..."

She looked to the other side. The boy had light chocolate colored hair and light brown eyes. He looked almost exactly like Kei when Hikari and Kei first met. Hikari looked between the two. To Mai. Then Hiro. Then Mai. Back to Hiro. Mai. Hiro. Mai. Hiro.

Mai giggled at Hikari's stupid reaction. Hiro smirked.

'And they act just like...! What in the world?' Hikari thought as she shook her head.

"Um... you kids are lost, right? Wait... How did you know my name again?" Hikari asked.

Hiro took a letter from his jeans and have it to Hikari. "Kei Onii-san told me to give this to you."

"Takishima?" Hikari blurted as she took the envelope. "Oh, so he was the one who lost you, eh?"

_Dear Hikari,_

_The seven mini S.A. got safely to you, right? They really act and look like the S.A. before. It's a coincidence that they live in the same apartment. They hold clues for the third word. Your task is to bring them back safely to their apartment where the fourth word is. There are stores along the way that you'll pass to get the apartment. You need to go in each stores to know the next way. First store is 'Fujikage candy shop'. Good luck, nii-san. See you soon... or not?_

_Love, Kei._

Hikari, who was blushing, suddenly glared at the letter, evil aura surrounding her. "TA-KI-SHI-MA..."

The 6 kids except for Hiro shivered at Hikari.

"Ah, sumimasen." Hikari said, noticing their shivering. "So... your names."

She pointed to the mini Hikari. "You're Mai." _Nod._

Then to the mini Kei. "You're Hiro." _Nod._

Then to the mini Akira. "You're Maki." _Nod._

Then to the mini Tadashi. "You're Takuya." _Nod._

Then to the mini Megumi. "You're Suzuna." _Nod._

Then to the mini Ryuu. "You're Kyou." _Nod._

Then to the mini Jun. "You're Ikashi." _Nod._

"Yosh! So... Do you know the address to your house?" Hikari asked.

"No..."

"Parent's Number?"

"No..."

"Is it near here?"

_Shrug._

"Do you know the way?"

_Nod._

"Thank goodness." Hikari sighed in relief. "Let's go?"

"Hai!"

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

"The first stop is Fujikage's Candy shop, right?" Takuya said, overly happy. His tummy was grumbling a few times at the walk.

On their way to the shop, Hikari noticed how much they were like the S.A.

"Yaaaaay! More treats!" Takuya said, eyes glittering. That is, until Maki whacked him in the head. "G-gomene, Maki-chan."

"Hmpt. Baka!" Maki growled. Takuya ran behind Hikari, cowering.

Ikashi and Suzuna were walking beside Kyou, glaring intensively to the poor hamster.

"Hiro! You jerk! You'll not always win!" Mai said angrily.

"Dream on, Mai." Hiro said with a smirk.

Mai glared at him, as if she was trying to burn a hole in Hiro's head. "You stupid narcissist!"

Hikari couldn't help but chuckle.

"Lookie! Were here! Ye-hey, yummy candies!" Takuya said, mouth watering._ Whap. Oof._

Hikari sweat dropped. "Um... Hi, Takishima said-"

"Oh! Are you Hanazono-san? Come!" An enthusiastic lady in her mid fifties warmly greeted Hikari. Hikari followed her to the cashier.

"Takishima-san told me to give this to you and your little friends." The lady handed Hikari the bags. "Oh, are two of them your kids?"

Hikari blushed. "Uh... No, no. We're not even married!"

"Not yet." The lady winked and handed Hikari another thing. A piece of paper containing an address.

Hikari blushed harder at the lady's words. "Thank you very much! We need to go now, sorry. Bye!"

"Bye." The lady said, smiling.

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

They walked out of the store, found a bench and sat down to rest. Hikari opened the large bags to see small plastic bags holding...

"Sweets."

Hikari handed each to everyone and left herself one. She opened and tasted it. It was delicious.

While they were eating, Hikari absentmindedly stared at the kids. That's when she noticed.

Isn't it unusual to have kids wear clothes with letters on it? Well five of the seven has. And what was a lot more unusual was...

**The five with the lettered shirts had the letters 'M' 'A' 'R' 'R' 'Y'.**

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26<strong>: Mwahaha! A cliffie :D I'll try to update soon, bear with me! Please Review and tell me whacha think! :3

(v_Review_**Review**Review_Review_**Review**Reviewv)


	7. College! Kei's Hunt 4 Final

**PrincessLover16 [Authoress' Notes:] **Hello Everyone! This is the last chapter for the college portion! Hope you like it~~

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I own S.A.! There, happy? Or just need common sense? Oh, gosh how I hate this part.

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.7<strong>

**College IV.**

~ Rewind ~

While they were eating, Hikari absentmindedly stared at the kids. That's when she noticed.

Isn't it unusual to have kids wear clothes with letters on it? Well five of the seven has. And what was a lot more unusual was...

**The five with the lettered shirts had the letters 'M' 'A' 'R' 'R' 'Y'.**

~ End of rewind ~

'M-marry?' Hikari thought. '_They hold clues for the third word.'_

Hikari's eyes widened. She looked at the smiling kids in front of her and shook her head. She looked to her hand.

"Oh! I forgot she gave me a paper..." Hikari mumbled, mentally slapping herself for being such an idiot. She stared at the paper and said...

"Next stop is a jewelry store."

A few minutes later, they were entering a modern styled store. A girl near the age of 12 was standing by the counter.

"Konnichiwa. Did Takishima leave me a note or something?" Hikari asked the girl with a smile.

"Oh, Konnichiwa Hikari Onee-san. Yes, Takishima Onii-san told me to give you and your kids-" The girl started.

"Eh? Wai- They're not my kids!" Hikari interrupted, blushing. "But they're really nice and it would be fun to be their mom."

The 7 kids beamed, hearing Hikari's whisper.

"Oh, sorry." The girl giggled. "Anyways, he wanted me to give you these." She said as she handed Hikari 8 small labeled paper bags.

"Okay... Thank you very much." Hikari grinned to the girl and took the small paper bags. "Bye."

"Bye, Hikari Onee-chan." The girl replied, smiling back at Hikari. Hikari would never know, but she had just made the girl's day.

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

Hikari, Mai, Hiro, Takuya, Maki, Ikashi, Kyou and Suzuna found a seat near the fountain to rest.

"Not that I am bothered, but... why do they keep on guessing you're my kids?" Hikari muttered.

The others chuckled. "Maybe you look old?" Takuya suggested.

"Do I really look that old to have seven kids?"

Mai giggled. "Hikari Onee-chan still looks like a 16 year old."

"More like a hundred." Hiro snorted.

"Shut it, you meanie." Mai hissed, whacking Hiro in the head. He chuckled in response.

Hikari sweat dropped for the umpteenth time in a day.

"Erm, never mind about that. Let's just eat the remaining foods Takishima gave us? Or do you want to eat in a restaurant?"

"It's okay." Kyou said. The rest except for Takuya, nodded. Hikari chuckled.

"Um, let me give you your gift from Takishima. Just continue eating, okay?" Hikari said before passing the paper bags.

Kyou pulled out his present. "Whoa, It has my name and animal designs on it!"

"I have my name on it, too! And musical instruments as design!" Ikashi grinned.

"Waaaaa, It has my name 'Suzuna' on it! And musical notes!"

"Haha! Kei Onii-chan is so cool! I have my name on it, too! Ooh... Foods!" Takuya laughed enthusiastically, dancing around like a chicken.

Maki giggled. "Mine has 'Maki' on it like everyone! And chefs!"

"Hiro, Hikari Onee-chan! See, it has my name! And flowers! Soooo kawaii!" Mai said, grinning.

"I like mine. It has my name and books and glasses. Kei Onii-san knows people's tastes, eh."

Hikari giggled at everyone's reaction. She looked at her own paper bag, and took out the pink cardboard box.

She opened it to see a cherry blossom ring-necklace. It has pink cherry blossoms as a design, and 'Hikari Hanazono [heart] Kei Takishima' was carved in the inner portion of the ring.

It was beautiful, no, perfect. Hikari smiled at her gift. She took the ring off the necklace and slipped it on her finger. It fitted perfectly. "Yosh! Are you guys ready?"

"Hai!"

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

After an hour and a half almost circling the entire city, Hikari and the mini S.A. sat by a small park, exhausted. On their way, Hikari bought them bags to help them carry the gazillion stuff Kei gave them. It was full of different kinds of stuff, toys, books, foods, accessories, etc. And all of them were more than exhausted.

Hikari turned to the kids. "So... Do you know the rest of the way? I believe Mokishi-san's store was the last one..."

"Mhm." Maki nodded and pointed to the building behind them.

"Is that where you live?" Hikari asked. The others shook their heads. "Then, where?"

"Behind it." Ikashi spoke. They got up from their sitting spot and walked to the back of the building. She saw a 50 floor glass building with Tokyo Bay as it's background.

Hikari's eyes bulged out of it's sockets. "TOKYO BAY? HAVE WE WALKED **THAT** FAR?"

"I guess so..." Hiro said. Hikari looks at him with sympathy.

"So, this is where you live?" Hikari asks.

"Hai." Kyou, Ikashi and Suzuna said in unison.

Hikari looked at another large figure beside the apartment. "What is a hot air balloon doing here?"

Mai, Hiro, Takuya, Maki, Ikashi, Kyou and Suzuna all grinned mischievously. "Well, Hikari Onee-chan, It's time for you to find out, isn't it?"

"W-what do you mean?" Hikari stuttered, horror in her face as the 7 kids closed in her. The looks in their faces were creeping her out.

Hikari felt herself being pushed then pulled on the air balloon. Seconds later, she stared at the 3 people in front of her in disbelief.

"Ryuu! Jun! Megumi!" Hikari said happily as she glomped them at the same time.

They haven't seen each other for years, since the S.A.'s graduation. 'Wait... where is...?'

"Oh, Hikari-chan. We don't get a hug?" Finn grinned cheekily, a grinning Sakura and a smirking Yahiro beside her.

Hikari turned around. "Of course you do." She grinned back, pulling Finn, Sakura and Yahiro into a group hug.

"I missed you guys so much."

"Oh, Akira? Tadashi?" Hikari faced the couple, smiling evilly. "Why did you leave me?"

The couple shivered. "Eto... Ano- Eek!"

"Whoaaa!"

"Jun!" They growled at the boy who started the balloon. He smiled goofily at them. "Gomenasai~"

Without waiting for long, they were up the sky, almost above Tokyo bay. Then, almost suddenly, a question popped in Hikari's head. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

All of them froze, then fidgeted. "Um..."

"Hey, isn't that Kei down there?" Ryuu pointed below him and to the rooftop of the apartment.

Hikari rushed to the side of the basket. Yes, it was definitely Kei. But... why where the words beside him spells '**ME**'?

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

[Additional story]

"Oh. My. Goodness." Hikari muttered under her breath. It came to her. Was he...?

Then the flashbacks came...

The Cinema.

The Roses.

The Museum.

The Teddy Bear.

The Clouds.

The Mini S.A's Shirts.

And now... The rooftop.

Hikari bent down to look closely... Just to make sure...

"HIKARI! Why is my angel committing SUICIDE?" Akira rushed over, pulling Hikari into a safer position inside the basket.

"Don't worry Hikari, we're landing soon." Tadashi assured to the pale looking Hikari.

Indeed, they were. They were landing in 5 minutes. But 5 minutes were like years to Hikari.

(_College_**College**College_College_**College**College)

As soon as the hot air balloon safely landed, Hikari jumped out of the basket and started sprinting 50 floors to the rooftop. She didn't need, no, want to use the freaking elevator. She wanted to know what the message really was, if it was what she thought it was.  
>_<p>

Kei was nervous. Yes, things about Hikari made him nervous, but this was a different story. This matter made him billions of times nervous.

He stared below, at the landed air balloon. He saw Hikari rush into the building and-

_Bang._

_Huff. Huff. Huff. _Hikari had her hand on her knees, panting and trying to take in oxygen she had lost from the ascend.

Kei took a deep breath and replaced his nervous face with an arrogant smirk. "So, did Miss Number Two figure it out?"

"I'm... I'm not sure. I mean, I don't want to jump to conclusions, I want to know... if I guessed it right." Hikari said, still panting.

"More clues?"

"I guess so..."

Kei rubbed his chin, as if he had a beard. "Hmm..."

"I want you to be fully dressed."

"Of course! You want me to walk around with my underwear?" Hikari said, grinning cheekily.

Kei chuckled. "Wear a dress that reaches the floor."

"Why would-"

"And white gloves up to your elbows."

"Huh?"

"Your hair needs to be done. And makeup, too."

"Wai-"

"Flowers, flowers would be nice."

"Stop inter-"

"A veil on your head."

"Uh... I-"

"You would need to say 'I do.'?"

"Y-"

"Of course, this ring would need to be worn." Kei said, pulling out the prettiest ring in the whole world. Hikari gasped.

"Marry me."

Hikari grabbed Kei's collar, stood on her tip toes, and pressed her lips against his. Kei was surprised, it was the first time she ever made a move without him requesting. The way she kissed was full of passion, like never before. Yes, it was a simple move, nothing special. But both felt their hearts was full of love and happiness.

They broke off, searching for air to fill their empty lungs. They looked at each other and smiled.

"So, the answer?"

Hikari pressed her forehead to his, a light blush in both of their cheeks. "Yes, Yes, Yes, YES! Of course..."

Kei pulled her into a tight hug, lifting her off the ground at the same time, and twirled her around. They both laughed, laughed freely. They felt so happy, so loved, so free...

He put her down and hugged her again, burying his face to the crook of her neck. "Thank you, Hikari..."

"I love you..." Kei continued.

"I love you, too." Hikari whispered, as she tightly hugged her husband-to-be.

* * *

><p>Bonus:<p>

They were back at their own house.

Hikari laughed as she looked at the cherry blossom ring and the engagement ring in her hand. "Now I have two rings..."

"So, Hikari. How did you get the question?" Kei asked, his smile hasn't vanished yet since the proposal.

Hikari looked at him, with the same expression. "Well...

The Cinema. **W**

The Roses. **I**

The Museum. **L**

The Teddy Bear. **L**

The Clouds. **YOU**

The Mini S.A's Shirts. **MARRY**

The rooftop. **ME **

...Yeah, like that. I just figured it out with the mini S.A. shirts, though." Hikari said. "Oh! The teddy bear! It was open able, no?"

Kei just smiled wider in response. Hikari took the bear and opened it.

**I love you Hikari, -Kei.**

Hikari blushed at the sewn words. She looked at the smiley Kei with a tomato face. She pushed him to the couch and grabbed his face...

"I love you too" ...and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26: <strong>Nyahahahaha! I'm done with college~! What should I do next? Any Ideas? Anyone? Please tell me how I did! KUDASAI!

**One simple request**

**.**

**.**

**v**

_**Review**_


	8. Gee, Wedding Day

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes]:**

Hi Readers :) This chapter was requested by **Lime Heart.**  
>So... Uh huh. It's partially a song-fic, I'm sorry if it sucks because I made this in a rush...<br>Do you want to find it in YouTube?

At** YouTube**, search '**gee ideology**' and click on the video '**SNSD - Gee Slow English Remix (beat by ideology!)**'

It'll also be put up in my profile! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.8<strong>

"I'm nervous..." Hikari said, looking at her in front of a life sized mirror. She was very pretty and everyone agreed. It was the day, yes, the day that they, Kei and her, have been nervous and waiting for.

"You'll be fine." Akira assured, grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "I have been through this, too. I was also nervous, you know."

Hikari sighed. She was happier than ever before, and like Kei, she was literally glowing.

"It's time." Akira called, beaming. "Let's go, the car is waiting."

Hikari felt that her heart would break her ribcage. Her face was flushed in nervousness. She and the others have been preparing and waiting for this day. And now, it's time. No backing out; not like she was going to...

_Uh huh, listen boy.__  
><em>_My first love story__  
><em>_My angel and my girls__  
><em>_My sunshine__  
><em>_Oh, oh let's go!_

She sat in the limousine, Megumi and Akira beside her. She looked and smiled nervously at them. They smiled back. All of them are dressed up, ready for this very special day.

Hikari was wearing a simple but elegant gown; the upper part was a tube, and its skirt dangled to the floor. Below the tube portion was a silver ribbon wrapped around her body. She had her long, black hair in a bun, and a few strands was down and curled. She had a veil on her head, white roses in her hand. She wore light make up and the necklace Kei had given her. Speaking of Kei...  
><em><br>__Finding just the right touch, rushing but not too much__,__  
><em>_don't be telling me it's just a small crush__  
><em>_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby__  
><em>_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

Kei stood there by the altar, nervous. He knew what to do, but he can't help but feel anxious. He hasn't seen his fiancé for a day... He tapped his foot, couldn't wait to see her. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a navy blue tie, which he fidgeted with.

Tadashi, Yahiro and Ryuu watched him in amusement. He had never looked so antsy.

He looked at the opening door. The limousine had arrived.

_Oh, don't know how to take this, both my knees are shaking__  
><em>_you gotta get yourself together girl__  
><em>_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby__  
><em>_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

'Argh... My stupid knees won't stop shaking...' Hikari thought as she tried to stand up straight.

They arrived in front of the beautifully decorated church. The line of people has started walking to their designated spots, and she, her father, and some of the remaining people stood there, waiting for their turn.

_how do I confront, how do I even start__  
><em>_to say the thing I want, to the one I adore__  
><em>_every times he's near these butterflies keeps fluttering inside__  
><em>_i didn't think it would be hard like this,__  
><em>_being caught in this eternal bliss__  
><em>_Babo__, I'm such a fool for falling hard_

The ceremony has started.  
>Megumi had rushed beside the piano where Jun was. Jun started playing the song while Megumi sang. The line of people have walked in and sat on their designated spot. The last couple, Akira and Tadashi, have sat down, leaving Hikari and her dad to come out of the door.<p>

_my desire that won't fade away, no no no no no__  
><em>_he's one sweet flavour that I'll always crave, oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_I get so flustered when he walks my way gee gee gee gee gee__  
><em>_can't get enough, oh yeah, I'm so in love, oh yeah yeah yeah_

Hikari felt butterflies inside. She was nervous, so nervous, for the first time in her life. Jiro smiled at his daughter and gave her and nod, and then escorted his daughter down the beautifully decorated aisle._  
><em>  
><em>Oh, never in my mind thought I would find the right one<em>_  
><em>_capturing my heart he's got the right touch__  
><em>_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby__  
><em>_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

As soon as Kei saw Hikari clumsily walk into the church and towards the altar, his nervousness have vanished. She was so beautiful. The people she had past smiled at her. As they reached the altar, Jiro handed Hikari to Kei. He nodded at them and they beamed as response.

_Melting from his smile, his eyes are getting me so__  
><em>_hungry for the flames of love I crave for__  
><em>_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby__  
><em>_gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

They stood there, half grinning to each other and half listening to the priest. People were watching them with pure happiness. The couple had waited for about, hnn... 15 years for this day; pretty long, huh._  
><em>  
><em>only he could say, anything he wanted<em>_  
><em>_to take my breath away, and leaving me so breathless__  
><em>_every time he's close this burning feeling rise up my cheeks__  
><em>_never knew that it would come to this__  
><em>_so caught up in this eternal bliss__  
><em>_Babo__, so i'm a fool for falling hard_

"Kei Takishima, do you take Hikari Hanazono as your wife, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Kei grinned cheekily at Hikari. "I do."

"Hikari Hanazono, do you take Kei Takishima as your husband, promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

Hikari gave Kei the same cheeky grin. "I do."

_my desire that won't fade away, no no no no no__  
><em>_he's one sweet flavour that I'll always crave, oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_i get so flustered when he walks my way gee gee gee gee gee__  
><em>_can't get enough, oh yeah, I'm so in love, oh yeah yeah yeah_

Both say their speeches and exchange rings. A light pink bush could be seen on both faces.

The ceremony continues.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest pronounced.

Kei lifted Hikari's veil on top of her head and kissed her on the lips. Hikari blushed, still not getting used to a peck on the lips.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Takishima."

Kei grinned at her. She blushed but grinned back.

_like a dream in my sleep, so unreal but I know that it's there__  
><em>_warmer than rays of the sun, softer than caress of the wind__  
><em>_floating on a cloud with wings from your sweet and heavenly heart_

They took pictures, had a reception. Now, they were in a car, driving to a place that Hikari doesn't even know where... Let's call it where Kei wants to enjoy alone time with his new wife...?

"H-hey! Takishima, what are you doing?" Hikari jumped as a black cloth was placed over her eyes. She felt herself being carried on Kei's shoulder, out the car and into a building.

Kei smiled. "Bringing you up a plane to somewhere."

"Where?" Hikari demanded.

"It's a surprise. We'll stay there for a month."

"WHAT?"

_my desire that won't fade away, no no no no no__  
><em>_he's one sweet flavour that I'll always crave, oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_i get so flustered when he walks my way gee gee gee gee gee__  
><em>_can't get enough, oh yeah, I'm so in love, oh yeah yeah yeah_

Hikari stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her. "Where exactly are we?"

"Bora Bora in Tahiti."

"Whaaaaaaaa? Why would you bring us here?"

"Hmm... Honeymoon?"

"Oh... _kay_." She replied, stretching the sound of 'a'.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kei said, giving off a mischievous smile.

Hikari looked at him. "Continue what?"

"Hmm... The kiss from earlier?" Kei grinned as he took a step forward.

Hikari blushed and took a step back. "W-what? T-Takishima...?"

"What is it, darling?" He said, taking another step with the grin plastered on his face.

_SPLASH._

"Hehehe. You want to play tag, huh." Kei said with his now evil smile, examining his now wet shirt courtesy of Hikari Takishima.

Hikari laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, then run away laughing.

"Come back here!"

Giggles.

"AAHHHH!" Hikari half shouted and half laughed as she felt hands snake around her waste and carry her to the ocean.

People on the beach turned their heads to see a couple playing on the beach, laughing freely. Yes, the clear waters and white sand made the beach beautiful but adding laughing people makes the beach fun and... romantic.

"Argh. We're all wet." Hikari said, examining their clothes.

And that's when Kei's perverted side started to kick in. "Where?"

Then there was a deafening shout.

As if the girl was saying...

...Hentai Baka?

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes]:<strong>

I know, I know, it sucks! Gomene, I have noooo idea about weddings. It's not like I haven't been into one... uhm, because I wasn't listening to the ceremonies? Or I was too young? Hee hee.

Yes, yes. The ending sucks...

I just noticed... I said at the first chapter that there would only be 3 chapters, right? LOOKIE! It's a LOT more that 3! Maybe 15 or something? And... What should I write about next? Anyone? Ideas? Please?

**(: One Request :)**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	9. A Surprise is Awaiting 1

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes]:**

[10/09/11] Omigosh, My eyes bulged out of it's sockets as I saw that I already have TWO reviews after updating after, like, 10 minutes?  
>I literally laughed. Yup, I'm crazy.<p>

sunayna4sho and Anime. Manga .Lover316, Thank you for the ninja fast reviews. Hahaha :))

So~ I'll be trying to do as requested. Hope you like it ^^

Oh and, is it a good idea if... never mind, I'll ask you later. I might spoil the surprise XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.9<strong>

**[At the airport] **

"HIKARI!" Akira greeted emotionally as she lovingly glomped her best friend as soon as she exited the plane, not seeing her for a month due to the couple's honeymoon. "I missed you so much!"

Hikari grinned then hugged her back. "I missed you, too."

"Well, well. Akira's tummy is getting bigger, eh?" Kei said, popping behind his wife with a smirk.

Akira scowled at him, then turned to Hikari with a worried face. "Did 'Monster A' do anything to you?"

"You don't have to worry about that, Akira. She's his wife, anyways." Tadashi appeared out of nowhere with an innocent grin. Akira whacked him.

"H-he didn't do anything..." Hikari said in exhaustion with a light blush spread across her face.

"Really?" Kei teased, whispering behind her ear. Hikari yelped, then glared at him.

"Come on... Jun, Megumi and Ryuu are waiting for us in the limousine." Tadashi said, grinning at them.

Hikari's face suddenly turned pale before she covered her mouth, running for the washroom. She stood in front of the faucet where she vomited continuously, causing her three companions to worry. Akira went inside the bathroom, rubbing her back as Tadashi and Kei stood by the door, not allowed to enter the girls washroom.

Hikari rinsed then wiped her mouth and exited the bathroom. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. You've just vomited."

"I'm okay, really. Just exhausted from the trip." Hikari assured them with a smile.

They all sighed in defeat before walking to the limousine where Hikari was greeted with hugs from Sakura, Megumi and Finn.

'This is going to be a looooooong night.' Hikari thought as the car drove to the S.A vacation house.

**[S.A Vacation house. Okinawa, Japan. Beach]**

"Hikari-chan..." Jun whispered, shaking the dozed off and exhausted girl.

Jun felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a smiling Kei. "I'll take care of her. Go on in and have some rest."

Kei 'princess lifted' his sleeping beauty as the other members entered the vacation house, tired from the long trip. Each one of them entered their designated rooms with their partner, ready to get their long awaited rest.

As soon as Kei reached their bedroom, he laid her down the king sized bed. He was worried about her, she never looked this exhausted before. She was never affected by the plane, yet why had she puked as soon as they got off? She would be grinning and admiring the beautiful scenery of Okinawa, yet why had she fallen asleep?

He stroked her smooth, pink cheek carefully, afraid of waking her up. He then got off the bed, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

Warm water droplets ran down his body, his brain deep in thought. Though, his peaceful moment was disturbed when Hikari burst into the washroom and headed straight for the faucet, vomiting.

And not noticing the nude man right beside her.

Only to be separated by a _thin_ shower curtain. That had been unconsciously opened wide...

...As soon as she looked to her left. Oh, such unfortunate people.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hikari screeched. She stared wide eye at Kei who was now in front of her, without a single piece of clothing covering his body.

He quickly grabbed a side of the shower curtain and pulled it, closing the 'horrible' scene Hikari just saw. She sat at the washroom's floor, her face red and her eyes wide as saucers. Kei, on the other hand, leaned on a wall, a shade of dark pink across his face.

A hand grabbed the hanging robe in a lightning fast speed, and within a millisecond Kei opened the curtain and sat beside Hikari in his robe.

"Hey... are you okay? You have been vomiting a lot lately." Kei said, a worried look stapled to his face.

Hikari shrugged. "It's probably nothing serious..."

"Do you feel anything else? Anything wrong? Other than vomiting." He asked.

"Nothing worse, just cramps, probably from the girl stuff, Doctor Worrywart." She replied with a cheeky grin.

Kei smiled back at her. They change to night clothes and lied down beside each other in bed. It was cold tonight, so she turned around, burying her face to his chest. He hugged her closer, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Hikari." He smiled warmly, then closed his eyes.

She smiled, and with her drifting off to dreamland, she mumbled a sleepy "Good night, Kei." back.

* * *

><p>"HOY, KEI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY ANGEL?" Akira growled at the sleeping figure in front of her, a couple of people trying to hold her back from the couple.<p>

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and two figures lay on top of a king sized bed. They were sleeping in a way that looked like they were on a single bed.

Kei's legs was tangled around Hikari's. She had her head buried to his chest, her hand clutching his shirt. His hands wrapped around her, his chin placed right above her head.

They were comfortable. So comfortable that even Akira's screams couldn't wake them up.

Hikari felt her cramps come back, making her wake up from her comfortable and deep slumber. She raised her head, making impact on Kei's chin, waking them both up.

"Good morning..." They said and smiled in unison.

"KEI TAKISHIMA!" Akira growled. Hikari looked at the entrance, then blushed, realizing the position they were in. She shot up, rubbed her eyes and walked to the showers, half asleep, then greeted a drowsy "Ohayo." to the fuming Akira.

Hikari came back out of the washroom, fresh and ready for a new day. She fixed the bed, waiting for Kei to finish. Minutes later, they were walking down the stairs to be greeted by chatter and the sound of frying.

The black haired girl ran for the bathroom and vomited. She rinsed then wiped her mouth before turning around, only to be greeted by a bunch of girls, which were Finn, Sakura, Megumi and Akira.

**"We have an interrogation to start."**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes]: <strong>**

Sorry, this chapter sucks... Please understand I am sick right now, and is trying to update as soon as I can. I will ask the question maybe in next chapter? I wouldn't wanna spoil the surprise... =^^=

**.Please review.**

**v**


	10. A Surprise is Awaiting 2

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yay! We have just reached the 10th chapter! Cheers! [Not that I drink XD]

Oi. You, yes, you... Thank you for reading this =^^=

**PLEASE ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.10<strong>

Recap:

**"We have an interrogation to start."**

End of recap.

Hikari froze in her spot, staring in horror as the girls surrounded her, looking like they were possessed. She then felt herself being dragged away from the washroom and the worried boys, then to the family room upstairs. They slumped her on a couch, then sat on their own seats, surrounding her.

"Uh..." Hikari started, looking at the girls surrounding her.

Sakura smirked. "So... For question number one..."

(**Hello**_I'm_Sorry**For**_Not_Updating**Soon**_Because_Of**My**_Stupid_School)

[Hikari's Answers...]

_BLUSH._ "H-huh? W-what's with t-that question..?"

"O-okay! Y-y-yes... I-it happened."

"H-hey Akira, D-don't kill T-Takishima..."

"S-SAKURA-CHAN! D-DON'T ASK QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S EMBARRASSING!"

"FINN? You're with them, TOO?"

"Uh, Megumi, I don't really think I could pass a ripe tomato..."

"Yeah.. Next question.."

"Hmm? I think it was... a month ago? I'm not sure..."

"Nothing more worst, just cramps. Probably from the girls stuff."

"Oh, yeah...I didn't get it from like.., a month ago... Stupid me."

"Maybe something else rather than..."

"What's this...? Wait, to the washroom? What am I going to do with this..?"

"Finn! How do you use this?"

"Uh... _O_kay..."

(**Please**_Don't_Forget_To_**Review**)

Finn, Sakura, Akira and Megumi all stood by the door, waiting for Hikari to come out. This situations was serious, real serious. They didn't know how to react at all, what about if Hikari and the others find out about it? They didn't like jumping to conclusions, but according to Hikari's answers... it might be true.

The door slammed open, revealing a black haired woman looking at something in her hand.

"Um... What does this mean?" Hikari asked, showing them the results.

The girls gasped as the results were revealed right in front of their eyes. Two red lines were shown on the screen, meaning...

"OH. MY. GOSH." Finn stated, her eyes wide. Hikari looked at her, confused, not even knowing what the thing in her hand was for. She didn't even have any idea what their questions were for.

"Ah! Akira?"

Hikari felt herself being dragged again, now to the car parked outside the vacation house. Akira shouted something to the boys, then they all rushed in the car.

"Wait, Akira, what's happening?" Hikari asked in confusion as the other boys looked at her, Kei having a worried look stapled on his face.

Akira sighed. "We're going to the clinic. Just need to confirm our theories."

"Is it bad?" Kei asked.

Sakura gave him a big grin and a wink. "It's up to you if it's bad. But for me, it's not bad at all."

Kei, for the first time in his life, felt confused at what was happening.

(**I**_Love_All**Of**_My_Reviewers)

Dr. Miyazono looked at the papers in her hand and grinned at the people in front of her.

"Akira, what's this...?" Hikari asked.

"Um, I'm sorry, but can the rest just please wait comfortably out in the lobby? I need to speak privately to Hikari-san and Kei-san." The said doctor smiled apologetically. The rest nodded, then exited the room.

Dr. Miyazono turned to the couple and once again beamed. "Sumimasen, but I have another meeting after this, so please listen carefully, I'm in a hurry..."

The couple nodded.

"Okay, according to the test..." Miyazono-senpai started, looking at the two papers in her hand, then to the watch on her wrist. "...Hikari-san is pregnant. I'm sorry, I have another meeting. Please excuse me."

Hikari stared at the door, eyes wide in shock, the doctor's words still not sinking in. Kei looked the same, the only difference is his mouth was hanging wide open.

_Hikari-san is pregnant... kari-san is pregnant... -san is pregnant... is pregnant... pregnant... Hikari. Pregnant. _PREGNANT?

Hikari's wide eyes met Kei's. She looked at him, then to her tummy. To him, then her tummy. To Kei. To her tummy. To Kei. To her tummy. To Kei. To her tummy. Back and forth. Then it sank in.

Kei stared at her with a shock expression. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm... Pregnant? Like... a mom? And a dad? Parents? I'm- We're having a... baby? A child? Our child? A famil-" Hikari was cut of as Kei hugged her. She blinked in surprise.

"You're pregnant... We're having our own child, a happy family." Kei grinned sweetly to her neck. They both like the sound of it.

Hikari became teary with joy. She pulled away, beaming at him. "A happy family."

Kei chuckled as he wiped away her tears. "So, Miss Number Two is going to be a mom in nine months, huh."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MISS NUMBER T-mmmph."

Kei claimed her lips before she could finish her sentence. He was so happy, yet afraid at the same time. Afraid of the thought of being a bad father. But his feeling of excitement, happiness and love was overcoming him. Most of his wildest dreams were coming true; and it one of it would be fulfilled within nine months.

He held her cheek, kissing her, not wanting to let go. That is, until Akira barged in.

"HOY, KEI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIKARI?" Akira asked for the second time this day, fuming with anger.

Hikari blushed but smiled, while Kei gave Akira a mocking smirk, making her a lot angrier. Megumi, Finn, and Sakura rushed to her side, encircling her. Akira glared at Kei then followed.

"So, Hikari... What did the doctor say?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone.

Hikari blushed. "I'm... I'm pregnant."

The rest of the boys stared at the couple in bewilderment. First was Akira, then now, Hikari?

"Kyaaa! I was right! Congratulations!" Finn, Akira and Sakura said in unison, while Megumi wrote on her magic board. They jumped at Hikari in joy, making sure they were careful or else they would be toast, whether or not they were girls. By Kei.

Ryuu, Yahiro, Jun and Tadashi grinned at Kei, with the choices of either patting his back -unintentionally hard- in a friendly way, shouting "Congratulations!" or ruffling his hair. Kei silently glared at them, but thanked them afterwards.

They happily went back home, the rest happily talking about what to do with the soon-to-be-spoiled baby, while Hikari fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26:<strong>

Yaaaaaaaaay, done at last! HOHO. Oh yeah, my question... Is it okay if I do things about her pregnancy? Anime. Manga. Lover316, I will do what you requested as soon as I finished this pregnancy thingy.. ^^ Hope you don't mind...

And, I forgot to mention. Bun-chan, how dare you read my stories while I told you not to? I swear, when I see you, I will DEFINITELY tackle you. Heheh, Oh, I would like to introduce my best friends. :) Bun-chan is like my little sister, but the weird thing is, she is much older than me ;D *Mano po* Then Gee-chan, my 'mom'. Haha, It's weird, eh? I'm in the same grade as gee-chan, she's also my manager. And Tei-chan. Hi, Tei-chan~ ^^ She's my another little sister :) Much more crazy than Bun-chan, like me:) -Sorry for the long authors notes ;$

**Please Review =^^=**


	11. Surprise is on the way!

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yo. ;) 'Sup people...?

Okay, enough with my greetings. I want to say thank you to **DarkFury 09, Anime. Manga. Lover. 316, sunayna4sho, Lime Heart, Warrior Lover 124, AnGeLiX3, Saki-Hime and iheartpercyjackson.24** **and other more** for reviewing this! I love y'all!

Enjoy ;D

* * *

><p><strong>.:Mood Swings:.<strong>

"Wow! Hikari's tummy is getting a lot bigger!" Sakura squealed, excited for the future mom in front of her. Hikari had been a few months pregnant, and everyone was excited for the coming of that particular one- no, _two_, or maybe more?- babies. If clueless, I may inform you that Akira is also pregnant. In fact, months before Hikari found out. So the whole S.A gang would be expecting two, or possibly more, kids, running around in excitement.

Hikari beamed. "Yup, I'm getting really excited."

"Would it be a girl or a boy?" Ryuu asked, butting in. Seven other heads swung to her direction, imaginative minds causing sparkles shown on their eyes. Hikari sweat dropped.

"We're not sure... Maybe find out in a few months?" Hikari suggested. No, they haven't asked for the gender, even though there have been a few visits to the doctor. Just simple check ups.., they only know that the forming life in her tummy was alive and all right. Then, almost suddenly, a head landed on her shoulders, making her jump in surprise.

Kei chuckled as she glared at him. "Sorry."

"So... when are you going to get the 'ultrasound' thingy?" Tadashi asked, eyeing the couple between gulps. Akira whacked him for 'being such a pig'. He shows her his puppy eyes, but.. who is he kidding? We're talking about the famous devil bear woman here!

Speaking about the 'famous devil bear woman', I think you would've guessed what happened...

"Maybe in a few weeks? Or months...?" Hikari predicted, then a sudden question popped in her mind. "Oh, Akira! I thought you went the other day? So... Is it a boy or a girl?"

Akira blushed as a bunch of heads snapped to her direction, an interested glint in their eyes telling her to tell them all. She sighed in defeat, then smiled at them. "It's..."

"It's...?"

Impatient echos/questions, raising their tone two fold.

"It's a..." Akira trailed off, making the others much more impatient. Interesting enough, Yahiro, Kei and Ryuu even joined the choir of echos imitating each of her words.

"It's a...?" They imitated- more like, echoed- once again, raising the pitch of their voice, making it into a questioning tone.

Akira had now tons of sweat running down her face due to the pressure the rest of the gang was giving her. She looked helpless- who wouldn't be if people were leaning forward towards you in every word you say?

"It's a BOY!" Akira blurted, successfully accomplishing her task of erasing those terrifying (or interested) looks on those faces. Or not.

"Aw! Congratulations, Akira!" The four girls instantly surrounded her. The boys smirked.

_Oops. _Akira thought. _Oh, boy._

**-Takishima Residence-**

Kei gave Hikari a hazy smile, putting his arms over her shoulder, making her lean to his chest. "So... what do you guess the baby's gender would be?"

"I... Anything would be perfect, I just want he or she to be happy." Hikari grinned sweetly, rubbing her bulging stomach. "We would find out soon. What gender would you like the baby to be?"

"Two boys and two girls." He replied nonchalantly.

Hikari's eyes almost bulged out of it's place. She gave Kei a bewildered look. "You mean you want FOUR children at the SAME TIME? That's crazy!"

Kei laughed at her response and reaction. "Aw, that would've been fun..." He said in mock disappointment.

"That would be hard!" Hikari spat, panicked at her imagination of having to take care of four babies at the same time.

"A second placer could always do that." Kei teased as he received a glare and kind of a... teary eye?

"Yeah, right." She scowled back at him.

Hikari scowled at him... in ease... which rarely happens. "Heh."

"Nii-san..."

Hikari burst into tears. "Don't call me nii-san! Meanie!"

"Huh?" Kei blurted in confusion, his panic-stricken face staring at the pregnant, bawling woman in front of him. She had never been like this before, hasn't she? When Kei would call her 'nii-san' she would just give him a determined look, but never once before burst into tears.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized, cradling Hikari, patting her head.

"Don't.. _sniff.. _ever.. _sniff.._ call me.. _sniff.._ 'nii-san' ever.. _sniff.._ again!" Hikari continued sobbing. Kei, yet confused, continued shushing her like a baby.

She continued sobbing emotionally, but then gradually stopped as she drifted off to dreamland due to her husband's gentle touch.

_What has gotten into her?_

**.:Cravings:.**

"I want ice cream." Hikari stated, a small pout forming on her lips.

Kei looked away, fighting the urge to kiss her. He sighed, "Why would you want ice cream rather than healthy foods? That can be bad for our baby, you know..."

"But I want ice cream!" She whined like a little girl, looking like she was at her limit of bursting into tears.

"But, nii-san.."

"I told you not to call me miss number two! I want ice cream!"

He sighed. '_Honestly_... _Pregnant women like this..._'

"Okay, then..."

[Meanwhile]

Kei stared in horror as his wife added unusual ingredients to her portion of her ice cream. '_Oh, God, no..._'

What the hell was she thinking, mixing pickles, salt, yogurt, tons of sugar, crackers and... more kinds of I-will-not-tell-you-or-you-might-puke ingredients into a chocolate flavored ice cream?. He stared at her with a terrified expression as she took a large spoonful and putting it in her mouth... and not even looking affected; rather, gave it a comment...

"Delicious."

'_This will not affect them, will it?_' Kei thought in dismay, watching her dig in her... _unusual_ ice cream.

She continued eating until she stopped and noticed the man in front of her, staring. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Oh... Nothing..." Kei said before licking the ice cream off his spoon. Yes, the ice cream tasted good, but... looking at the woman in front of him... well... kind of made him lost his appetite.

Who wouldn't if you see someone eating such a odd food so nonchalantly?

[Psssssssh.]

Takishima Kei was officially worn out.

Thanks to Hikari.

And their baby.

Plus their food issues.

Hnn, let me ask you... Would you be worn out if every night your pregnant wife would wake up, bawling, asking for food... IN. THE. MIDDLE. OF. THE. NIGHT? Of course you would be. Especially if everyday, you work- or _own_- a international company known across the great big mother earth.

Poor Kei... That was exactly what happens every night.

**_Want a flashback?_**

_Hikari sat up on their bed, crying her eyes out. Kei, who was still groggy yet alarmed, sat up and rubbed her back to comfort her._

_"Does your back hurt? Your tummy? Your feet? Your hea- Wait, let me guess... You wan't sushi, right?" He asked, still half asleep. He knew her already, this is what happens every single night._

_She nodded her head, embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I just couldn't help it..."_

_"That's okay, I know this happens a lot to pregnant woman.." He mumbled, smiling knowingly, before heading down to make her sushi._

_"Aren't you getting tired of me?" Hikari asked curiously. Apparently, she followed Kei to the kitchen without him knowing it. Hikari, who seemed to pop out of nowhere, startled Kei. Of course he didn't show it. Honestly... poker faced people like him..._

_"Nope."_

_"Even if I'm like this?"_

_"Never."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yup."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Then, why?"_

_"Because I love you."_

_Hikari blushed red, then continued to question him. "That only?"_

_"You want more explanation? Because you're my love, my wife, my rainbow, my life." Kei smirked, kissing her forehead._

_She was now blushing 20 shades of red. "Stop being so cheesy."_

_"But, it's true, nii-san." He winked, then pushed a plate full of sushi towards her._

_"Idiot." She muttered before taking a bite of her sushi._

_Kei grinned. "I love you, too."_

**_There ya go. _**

Heh, still the same lovebirds as ever.

**.:Let's go to the doctor!:.**

"Miyazono-sensei?" Hikari called out, knocking on the doctor's door.

The said woman snapped her head form the book on her hand to the slightly opened door. "Ah, Hikari-san... Konnichiwa. Please enter the room."

"Konnichiwa." Hikari greeted with a bright smile, entering the room with a glowing Kei beside her.

Yup, it's ultrasound time!

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time..." Hikari whispered to herself.

Kei smirked. "Wow, I never thought Miss Number Two would get nervous..."

"Of course, I'm still human, idiot! And stop calling me 'Miss Number Two'!" Hikari growled back, glaring at him.

Kei and Hikari were excited to know how the baby was doing. It was their first time to see the baby on a actual screen, moving... unlike their ordinary check-ups. The doctor led them to the room beside her office and instructed Hikari to lay down as Kei sat on the chair beside the bed.

The doctor applied a clear, cold gel above Hikari's now bare tummy before placing the transducer. Roaming it all over Hikari's stomach, the doctor looked at the screen in surprise, then bit her lip.

"What's wrong, Miyazono-sensei?" Hikari asked with a worried tone. Kei looked at her with a troubled face.

She didn't reply, but instead leaned closer and narrowed to get a better look at the screen. She stared at the screen for quite a long time... well, long enough for the impatient and dead-worried couple to her right.

"Hm..." She muttered, then took a book from the small table.

After a minute of flipping the pages, intense auras and worried faces, the professional doctor turned around with a beaming face and said something.

That made them gape in shock.

**"You have twins."**

* * *

><p>No Time... Need to sleep! Oh and iheartpercyjackson.74, I thought of that before I wrote chapter 10, so I will definately do it! I was sad that people barely reviewed this :(<p>

But, Thanks everyone!

**Please review!**


	12. Preparation

**Princess [Authoress' Notes:]**

Awww! I'm so inspired :D Thank you to all my reviewers, especially 'sweet hikarikei forever' who made my day and gave me the energy to finish this :D

I'm sorry for the late update! I promise to try to update 'Switched' and this real soon.

**Disclaimer:** That's why it's called FanFiction. Duh.

**READ THE LYRICS TO GET THE CONVERSATION.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Prepare Parenting:.<strong>

Kei Takishima sat with ease on the comfortable leather couch of the Takishima residence, a couple of baby books in front of him, laid on top of the glass coffee table. His legs were crossed, his back was leaning one on of the pillows, a book titled '_Having Twins- and more: A parent's guide to multiple pregnancy, birth, and early childhood_' was on his hand.

Hikari Takishima laid a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk on the table, giggling at the seriousness of her husband. "Kei, I don't think you need that. You'll make a perfect parent."

The brown haired man grinned at her. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Eh?"

"You know, you'll give birth in a few months." He replied in a matter of fact tone. "We could prepare the baby's rooms if you want."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But I thought you hated shopping?"

"Yes, but is it wrong if I'm in a mood to go shopping?"

Hikari grinned. "Nope. Wait, I'll change first."

"Mind if I join you?" Kei asked with a sly smirk, a hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Go to hell." She shouted before slamming the bedroom door shut. He laughed.

[Pssssssssh.]

"Wow, there's so little people." Hikari commented, looking at the wide space in front of her.

Kei nodded in agreement. "Hey, do you wan't to eat first? I mean, it's nearly lunch."

Hikari glanced at her wristwatch, nodding in agreement. "Okay."

The 6 foot tall man lead them to a half-filled restaurant. Hikari looked around the place; it was simple but elegant. The waiters moved fast but smoothly, the place was well organized. But one question lingered in her mind.

"Is this a restaurant owned by the Takishima company?" She decided to let the question slipped off her tongue.

Kei smiled. "My wife is very sharp."

The black haired girl blushed.

"E-excuse me for the interruption, but what would you like to order?" The waitress stuttered, knowing that the couple in front of her owned the company she was working for. Hikari gave her a comforting smile, which made the poor waitress relax and gave her a grateful smile in return.

"I'd take a shrimp ramen." Kei said, pointing at the menu book. "What about you, Hikari?"

"Hmm... I would like this spicy tempura..." Hikari replied. The waitress scribbled it down, then asked if they would like any drinks. The couple just ordered water.

Minutes later the lady came back with their foods, then put it down the table. They ate peacefully until Kei stopped and grinned at her.

"What?" Hikari asked innocently.

Kei grinned wider. "Hear that song that's playing? It suits you well."

"E-eh? Wait..." They both fell silent to listen to the song.

"It's Korean... Wait, THAT suits me?"

He grinned to her again. The song kept playing as Hikari's face reddened every minute.

Kei smirks as Hikari blushes pink.

_I'm tired of being alone_  
><em>Sick of being single<em>  
><em>I think I need a girl<em>  
><em>I need a girl like<em>

Hikari laughed. "You're not single!"

"Of course not." Kei said, winking at her.

_One that speaks without thinking_

"I may say yes to that." Hikari commented, causing Kei to let out a chuckle.

_Not a little child, but one that will embrace me_  
><em>Not a girl that plays around sometimes when she's bored<em>

"Hnn... See?" Kei smirked as Hikari tried to refrain the growing pink on her cheeks.

_But one that will only love me_  
><em>Even if she stays still and guys hand her their phoone<em>  
><em>That kind of girl that will proudly take out and show my picture<em>

"I guess that could be true..." Hikari trailed off in embarrassment.

Kei beamed. "Like the one you did to the guy who was forcing you to have his number?"

"YOU KNEW?" She blurted.

"Yup." Kei said as he gave her a sweet smile.

She simply looked away with a "Hmpt."

_Girl, I need a girl_  
><em>Pretty no matter what she does<em>  
><em>A pretty body, too<em>  
><em>Girl, I need a girl<em>  
><em>Baby, I need you<em>  
><em>Girl, you need me, too<em>

"I am not pretty! And I definitely don't have a good body- especially in this situation!" Hikari laughed, gesturing to herself.

Kei chuckled but shook his head. "You are pretty... And you have a good body."

Hikari blushed but shook her head, still laughing. "Nope."

"Yes you do. Remember the last time I saw-" He was cut off by a fork in front of his face, held by a scarlet faced woman. He laughed, then decided to continue. "-_that_? We were in our bedroom and-"

"Okay, OKAY! I surrender! Just don't continue!" Hikari laughed out loud along with him, her face red.

_A kind of girl that looks better in jeans than a skirt_

"See? It fits you well." Kei said, smirking.

"Do I really look better in jeans?" Hikari wondered out loud.

_A girl that will eat the kimchi fried rice that I make instead_

"Of course, do I have a choice? We would rather eat a five star cooking than a cooking that would kill people within five seconds." Hikari snorted.

He laughed.

_A girl who looks young even though she's old_

"I am definitely not old, you jerk!" Hikari scowled at him, hiding her grin.

"Don't worry- We'll grow old together." He winked.

_I like that kind of girl_  
><em>(Know what I mean)<em>

"Yes, I know what he means." Kei commented. Hikari smiled.

_A girl that acts shy, but knows how to be bold_  
><em>Always pretends to careful of her behavior<em>  
><em>But when you're with her<em>  
><em>Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking about<em>

Hikari giggled. "NO! I am absolutely nothing like that!"

"Of course you are. See the lines 'Always pretends to careful of her behavior, but when you're with her'? It fits you well." Kei cracked up.

The girl eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. You're always innocent when we're with others, but when we're alone... you turn alluring."

*Whack*

They both laugh.

"Does not!"

_Girl, I need a girl_  
><em>Pretty no matter what she does<em>  
><em>A pretty body, too<em>  
><em>Girl, I need a girl<em>  
><em>I like this kind of girl<em>

Kei smirks as a dark pink blush creeps it's way up Hikari's face.

_Looks are not an issue_  
><em>But a cute girl who knows style<em>

"I seriously do not have style." Hikari said in a straight face.

Kei smiled as a comeback flashed in his head. "Then why do I find you sexy everyday?"

"Hentai baka!" Hikari chuckled, a tint of red on her cheeks.

_Even though our hobbies are different_  
><em>Our tastes are the same<em>  
><em>A girl that I can relate to a lot<em>  
><em>When we watch movies or listen to music<em>

"Relate a lot? You're already relating me to this song." Hikari said.

"That's the point." Kei said, winking.

_(Yes!) I love girls, girls I do adore_  
><em>In front of people, she has principles as she plays<em>  
><em>In front of me, she's like "Aing, I don't know"<em>

They fall silent, listening carefully to the song.

_A voice that wakes me up in the morning_  
><em>(Morning Kiss) I want to start the day<em>  
><em>I'll learn on your knees at night<em>  
><em>As I listen to a lullaby<em>  
><em>I want to dream of you<em>

"Exactly." He sneers.

Hikari rolls her eyes, her face still read, knowing what he was pointing out.

_Make my heart race again_  
><em>Make me able to create sweet songs again<em>

"Psssh."

_You know don't need no more_  
><em>It's just not like that<em>  
><em>You're the person I want to give my heart to<em>

_BLUSH._

_Girl, I need a girl_  
><em>Girl, I get, gotta make you're mine<em>  
><em>I'm treat you right, baby<em>

"..."

_Girl, I need a girl_  
><em>Pretty no matter what she does<em>  
><em>A pretty body, too<em>  
><em>Girl, I need a girl<em>  
><em>Baby, I need you<em>  
><em>Girl, you need me too<em>

"That sounds... weird." Kei stated.

The woman in front of him gave him a funny look. "Perv."

_Girl, I need a girl_  
><em>Girl, I need a girl<em>

_Girl, are you listening to me?_  
><em>Baby, I need you<em>  
><em>Girl, you need me, too<em>

_Girl, I need a girl_

"Well, I don't think that song fits me."

"Why not?"

"Because I already have a girl in front of me." He answered, winking.

She blushes. "Idiot. Shut up and eat."

Kei chuckles.

**_[Additional]_**

Akira and Tadashi sat on the opposite side of the EXACT restaurant Kei and Hikari was in.

As usual, the brown haired man was eating tons, making the waitresses sweat-drop at the sight of the hungered man. Akira fought the urge to throw the steel spoon that was dipped in her coffee. Suddenly, Tadashi stopped and looked at his wife with a mouthful of strawberry cakes.

"What?"

"It's creepy to think about it."

"About what?"

"A millions of mini-Kei's or mini-Hikari's running around."

"It's not like they'll make that many babies!" Akira blurted, stopping herself from laughing. "And what do you feel about mini-Tadashi's around?"

Tadashi chuckled. "That'd be better. Millions."

"No way in hell." The pregnant woman snorted than scowled at him.

"Why not?" The man in front of her laughed, then straightened himself. His face expressions changed once in a while, much to her amusement.

Akira raised a brow at him. "What is it?"

"Don't you think it's... ironic?"

"What is ironic?"

"I mean, can you imagine Kei and Hikari having s-"

"Continue and your face would be shattered in millions."

Tadashi laughed, then continued to eat. "I was about to say _babies_, not... _that_."

"Liar." Akira laughed back.

"Is not. But that won't be a problem with us, right? I mean-"

With that, Akira threw her coffee straight to his face.

**.:Lets go baby shopping!:.**

"Hey, Kei..." Hikari tapped the said man on the shoulder and showed him the baby set that consisted of clothes and feeding items. Kei smiled and took the set, placing it in the shopping cart.

"Um, you're not going to buy everything I point, are you?" She asked, raising a brow.

Kei chuckled at her. "Maybe."

"Then I won't point."

"Aw. But I don't know what's for the baby."

"Of course you do."

"I will kiss you."

"WHAT?"

"If you don't choose for the baby, I will kiss you right in front of people, Miss Number Two."

"NO! You... Okay, okay, I'll choose!" She angrily decided, looking at the rows of baby items mumbling, "You and your stupid blackmails."

Kei grinned happily as they continued to shop.

[Later on...]

"Ahh..." Hikari yawned, entering their house. She rubbed her now huge belly, her husband following behind her with a bunch of plastic bags in hand.

"Hikari-chan!" A high pitched voice screamed from upstairs, startling the couple. Another greeting followed, but the voice was now more mature than the first one. Hikari smiled at the familiar faces as Kei just growled.

"Dad, Mom, what are you doing here without any permission?" Kei asked his parents with an irritated look.

Satoru, with a frightened face, jumped behind Hikari while Midori stared at her son with the exact same expression. Hikari sweat dropped at the sight.

"Um, Midori-sa-"

"Mom."

"Uh, I mean... Mom, is there something I could help with?" Hikari asked.

Midori grinned at her daughter-in-law. "We're here to help decorate for our soon to be spoiled grand-children's bedroom."

"Really? Can I help?" Hikari asked enthusiastically.

"Of course... But you can only do the easy stuff because it'll be bad for the babies." Midori replied with the same happy expression.

"Yosh!"

The two guys just watched the two ladies talk, one with a glittery expression, one with a slightly irritated one.

**[Meanwhile...:]**

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Hikari beamed at their masterpiece.

"Yup!" Midori said in agreement, winking at the sitting girl. The gentlemen both leaned by the wall, observing their surroundings. The room was painted white. The light green curtains dangled from the window, two wooden cribs slightly separated in the middle of the room for the soon to be born babies. White shelves that were stuck to the wall held little cute stuff toys, picture frames and baby books that were made from cloth. Two lamps were placed near the cribs and stickers were used as decorations to enlighten the dull room. There was another room that connected to the twin's room, their playroom. It was colorful, yet safe for babies to play with. In short, both rooms were simply adorable and the soon-to-be parents and grand parents felt excited.

Satoru sighed in exhaustion and looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot! Midori... It's already late!"

"Really? Aw, I can't get to spend more time with my favorite daughter." Midori said with a sad tone, exchanging glum glances with Hikari. "Well, we'll be going... Ja ne."

"Bye." The couple waved before shutting the huge door of their house. "Wow, that was tiring."

"Mhm." Kei nodded in agreement. "I'll get our snacks."

Minutes later, Hikari sat on the couch of the living room while Kei went to get their night snacks. He came back with two glasses of orange juice and random fruits, just to see the woman cringing in pain.

"Hikari!" Kei panicked, putting the items on his hand on the table, rushing to Hikari's side, who was clutching her belly. "Are you okay?"

"A-ah... Y-yeah, just contractions..." She stuttered weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Oh, look! The babies are kicking!" She beamed while taking his hand and putting it on the side of her tummy.

Kei's eyes softened as he felt the kicks of the unborn babies. He smiled a mix of gentleness, softness and fatherly-ness. "Be a good child- wait, what will we name them?"

"Hmm... Haru?"

"Haru sounds perfect.. for the other one, how about... Naomi?"

"That sounds beautiful." Hikari beamed with him. **"After all, the twins are boy and girl, right?"**

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>I KNOW IT SUCKS! I SUCK AT MUSHY LOVEY-DOVEY STUFF!<p>

Hwahahahaha! I finished! Yaaaaaaaay :D

_Song title:_ **Taeyang- I need a girl (English translation)**

Oh, and the picture of the room is in my profile!

**Mind to leave a review? (;**


	13. Family Part 1

**Princess [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yo (; Thanks for the last chappie's reviews! It made me smile x)

I found a new discovery! 'Kei' also meant "Light"! Just like Hikari! :DDDD

LOL, I don't think it's true... Maybe try translating 'Light' from English to Japanese and look at how it is pronounces... It says 'Kei' below the kanji.

And yeaaup. I have **no** idea what next chapter of 'Switched!' would be...

* * *

><p><strong>Family, Part I/**

**\Yeaup, Hikari has 'language'.\**

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.13<strong>

**.:The Arrival:.**

"Hey, Miss Number Two. Time to wake up, breakfast is ready." A certain man named Kei Takishima, who was adjusting his tie, said to a sleeping 9 month pregnant woman also known as his wife, Hikari Takishima.

The brown-haired man smirked as the only thing he received as a reply is a sleepy groan. "Fine, but I need to go now."

"Mhmm..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay h-"

"No."

"But you're nine months pre-"

"Do you want me to kick you out of the house?" She half groaned.

He widened his smirk before leaning down to give her a small peck on the forehead. "Okay then. Bye, sweetie."

Despite of being half asleep, Hikari blushed at the nickname and gave Kei a drowsy, small smile. "Bye, idiot."

Chuckling, he found his way to the car, but not before checking if the house was secure and everything needed. He knew it was definitely NOT smart to leave his 9 month pregnant wife with an overly large belly alone, but whenever they would discuss about hiring maids... Well, she would bawl for more than half an hour until he would successfully change the topic. Instead, he hired secret guards that would check on her every hour and made sure they knew that they were supposed to be out of her view.

He got in his car and, early in the morning, started driving to his work.

(**Music**Is_My_**Life**)

Hikari felt painful contractions by her back as she woke up. Groaning in too much pain, she glanced at the clock which read '6:45 AM'. She knew Kei had left about a minute or two ago and suddenly regretted not letting him hire maids. She took deep breaths in attempt of decreasing the pain, yet it was no use.

Feeling something south of where she sat, she roamed her hand over the bed sheet. She examined the warm liquid she had just touched while still wincing in pain.

And her eyes widened in horror as sudden realization struck her.

Yup, it's what you think... Or not?

"OHMYGOSH! WhatamIgoingtodo? WhatthehellamIgoingtodo?"

She panicked and at the same time wincing in the pain caused by the overly agonizing contractions. Grabbing the phone near the lampshade, she frantically dialed any number in their phone book, not bothering to find Kei's number.

_Ring... _'Come on! Pick up, please.'

_Ring..._

_Ri- _

"HIKARI! You called!" Akira greeted over enthusiastically over the phone. _Oh... It's Akira. Thank goodness..._

"A-Akira..."

"Hey... You don't sound good. Is there anything wrong?" She asked, worry replacing her earlier enthusiasm.

The panic-stricken woman took deep breaths before starting her explanation. "I t-think my water b-broke..."

"Oh... Wait, WHAT?"

(**Useless**_Life_And_Personal_**Problems**)

Kei felt as if something had happened. Halfway to his work, he kept his eyes straight to the road- but not until his phone rang. Quickly looking at the caller, which read '_Tadashi_', he hesitatingly picked up the phone.

"What's up-"

"KEI! Hikari's giving birth! We're heading to your house, so be sure to follow A.S.A.P!" Tadashi's alarmed voice rang through the line, then followed by a silent _beep_.

Giving birth...

Parents...

Twins...

His eye's widened- the world seemed to stop. His was going to be a father in a next few hours, he realized. The car suddenly turned to a sharp U-turn back to their home with a loud screech. He drove quickly yet safely, wanting to make sure he would still live to see his twins.

Kei arrived at their house just to find is wife clutching her belly and groaning in pain, Tadashi supporting her back and helping her down the stairs and Akira carrying their son, Toshio, with a concerned expression on her face. Kei went into panic mode and rushed up to Hikari, princess lifted her, and practically bolted to the car. Kei drove them like a maniac to the hospital, honking and growling as he dodged cars. Tadashi and Akira followed in their vehicle.

(**Please**_Dont_Forget_To_**Review**)

As soon as they reached the hospital, Kei jumped out of the car straight to the hospital. Hikari blinked, realizing that her own husband had left her in the car and headed on his own.

"KEI! TAKE YOUR WIFE, YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Akira barked, trying her best not to grin and mock his stupidness. Tadashi helped Hikari up, who was now giggling.

Instead of taking his wife and helping her to the doctor, Kei, who was in frenzy, unconsciously rushed farther from the group. Akira had failed to keep herself from bursting out in laughter, Tadashi felt like as if the corners of his mouth had ripped into half. Unknown to them, a loud _snap_ was heard through the halls.

To add up, only Toshio [who was now frightened], had heard the snap.

Uhm... Nobody likes it when pregnant women- especially pregnant women in the process of giving birth- snaps, do you?

Kei stopped dead on his tracks, finally out of his trance. Now that he realizes what just happened... He winced as he imagined the way that she would torture him after she finished.

Coincidentally, Hikari was now planning how to torture him once this was over.

The 6 foot man turned around and saw the Karino family and his moaning wife walking towards him. He blinked as Hikari reached up and grabbed his necktie and pulled him down so that he was on face level with her. She glared at him.

"You are sooo dead, Takishima Kei." She hissed.

_Uh-oh_. Kei gulped dry saliva. He knew she was dead serious, especially with that expression.

Entering the labor room, the doctor instructed Hikari to relax and lay down.

Akira and Tadashi went to call the others to tell them about Hikari's approach into labor. Kei almost looked that he was sulking as he watched the woman rub her overlarge tummy, ignoring him. As he was about to leave the room to check on the others, Hikari held on his hand, her eyes pleading for him not to go.

"I... I'm sorry..."

Kei smiled sweetly to her and sat back down. Her grip on his wrists tightened, he felt as if there was no more circulation in his left hand. Before he could speak, Hikari winced then wailed in pain. An alarmed Dr. Miyazono and her assistants entered the room, announcing that the labor would start.

Poor Kei was shooed out of the room.

"Hikari-san..." She said before motioning her how to sit properly. Hikari followed. "On the next contraction push as hard as you can with your lower body, okay?"

"Okay."

(**It**_Sucks_Ive**Never**_Seen_An**Actual**_Birth_)

Worried.

He was dead worried.

Weird, but Kei Takishima looked as if he was about to cry.

Or was it their imaginations? Nah, it was just their imaginations.

The said man paced back and forth down the halls, making the bemused Tadashi and Akira dizzy of watching him. His face looked exactly like the day of their wedding, only... well, let's say worse.

Satoru and Midori arrived next, comforting the panicky Takishima heir. As they finally got him to sit down, Kei buried his face to his hands, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Yet, he tensed once again as he heard Hikari's scream.

And swears.

The group sweat dropped as they heard the girl actually swear while screaming, which echoed through the hall. Some were muffled screams and some were recognized by the group, a lot were addressed to Kei. Akira was, _again,_ trying hard to hold in her laughter, while Tadashi prevented himself from even cracking a smile by playing with Toshio. Kei blinked and sat there, dumbfounded as his parents were looking away, doing the same thing as Akira.

Followed by silence from the maternity ward.

Kei pressed his ears to the glass doors, listening to their conversations.

"Hikari-san, it's almost over, just a couple of pushes, okay?"

He could hear her loud panting. "Okay..."

"In the count of three."

"One..."

Groans.

"...Two..."

Deep breaths.

"...Three!"

Then screams and swearings. Deafening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU F***ING ASDFGHJKL!" Colorful vocabularies... hwaa..

Kei looked at the window, chuckling inwardly. '_You never fail to impress me, Miss Number Two._'

(**Sorry**_For_The_Late_**Update**)

Just when Kei thought he'd lose his mind, Dr. Miyazono exited the room, taking off her blood filled gloves. Two nurses with blood smeared items laid on the carts wheeled out of the room behind her. The doctor was chuckling quite a bit, probably because of earlier's events. She smiled at Kei and the rest, but not before sighing in exhaustion.

"Kei-san?"

The addressed man looked at the doctor with a worried look stapled on his face.

"Congratulations, you're a dad of a twin boy and girl!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, "Hikari-san is resting in the room, you may visit her."

[Meanwhile...]

Hikari was the first thing Kei saw as he entered the room. He walked up to her silently, pecking her on the temple feather-likely. Small blood smears were visible at the south portion of the bed. Kei felt a wave of relief wash over him, thanking Kami-sama that she was okay. He stood their, watching her peaceful yet exhausted face. He sighed a breath of relief, smiling oh so sweetly at her. He turned turning towards the foot of the bed, the emotion of relief was added with giddiness and excitement.

Yes, that feeling where you realize that you are officially a father.

Approaching the two cribs by the end of the bed Hikari was in, he found two little angels, peacefully sleeping. He was afraid to touch them.., they looked so fragile. Both of them had Hikari's black hair and the rest of his features. He stroke one of their baby's cheek so lightly, not wanting to disturb them. Unfortunately for him, the boy woke up. Kei smiled sweetly at his son, Haru. The boy looked at him with big, midnight blue eyes, looking as if he was smiling.

"Hey..." Kei grinned, not knowing what else to say.

He gently picked him up as silently as he possibly could, avoiding any noises that could possibly make his sister or Hikari wake up. Unluckily for him, he unexpectedly moved Naomi's crib, waking her up from her light slumber. The Takishima princess' light brown orbs opened, and within milliseconds she was wailing, making their father panic. Kei tried to carry them both, only to fail terribly, making both of them cry.

'_Oh, man... What the hell am I going to do?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Princess [Authoress' Notes:]<strong>

Okaay. I have my reasons for not updating soon. I don't need to list it, do I? All I can say is FML.

Oh! And can you help me decide on which story I should start first? Here's the list that I put up on my profile. [More details on my profile]

**Title: **Royalty**  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance/Humor**  
><strong>**Summary:** Long lost Princess Hikari Hanazono has seen Prince Kei Takishima as nothing but a total jerk. This so called jerk was adding to her problems! As suspense grows, love fills the air. Maybe the cat and the mouse could also fall for one another, eh?

**Title: **Hello, My Love**  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance/Drama**  
><strong>**Summary:** After Kei's proposal, which was postponed by Hikari, a brand new problem has abruptly pulled the couple apart. Worries, personality changes and sufferings. But wait- why does it seem that destiny is gluing them back together?

**Category:** /Crossover/ Special A & Kaichou wa Maid-sama**  
>Title: <strong>Masters and Maids.**  
><strong>**Genre:** Romance/Humor**  
><strong>**Summary:** Hikari worked to help her family. Misaki did the same. Kei was bored. And so was his cousin, Takumi. And the worst case scenario for Hikari and Misaki other than watching their families suffer? Working as the personal maids of their 'unbearable' masters.

**^^ Don't forget to review ^^**


	14. Family Part 2, Angels

**PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:]**

Yo. For this _overly late_ chapter, you get to choose how I kill myself for not updating in almost a month. Should I stick my finger in an electricity outlet? Should I jump into a Hawaiian volcano? Or should I take an electrifier and dip it in the pool with me in it? Which one? (Ehehe, in other words... I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOORRRRYYYYY FOR THE LATE UD!)

Anywaaaaaaaaays. Enjoy! (Even if the chappie sucks and is kind of short.)

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.14<strong>

**.:Angels:.**

Blink.

She stared at the white ceiling above her; it was so bright that it stung her eyes. The woman, who was laying on the soft hospital bed, sat up in a careful motion, not wanting to add any throbbing in her head. She shifted herself, then leaned on the huge pillow behind her.

A small yawn escaped her dry, chappy lips as she tried to remember what happened to her earlier. Then she smiled when she did.

With a glance around the perfectly arranged room, her onyx eyes softened at the view of the three figures on the hospital couch. Well, one of them were actually sitting on it, not just beside.

Kei Takishima, her protective and loving husband, was half-sitting on the leather couch and half-leaning on both cribs in front of him, a hint of exhaustion traced on his face. Probably cause by the two babies who were in deep slumber in the comfortable cribs. The small grin that was plastered to her face widened after noticing that her husband's index finger on both hands were each held by Haru and Naomi, their newborn twins. Adorable and priceless. Or rather, adorably priceless.

Hikari struggled to stand and walk properly, only to find herself staggering and overly nauseous. She held tightly on the small wooden sideboard next to her for support, and accidentally knocked off a water-filled plastic cup. Letting out a tiny squeak, she unintentionally woke up her husband.

The black haired woman bit her lip, then shook her hands side to side, as if she wanted to stop him. "No, no. Go back to sleep! Sorry for disturbing you."

Now fully awake, he gave her a small grin in response. "Hon, you're not yet strong enough. Go on and lay down for a while."

She blushed at the nickname, then reddened even more as she felt his hands on her waist to support her from staggering again.

"You should have woken me up as soon as you did."

"No, it's okay." She flashed him a smile, adjusting herself to the herself back to the soft bed. "And I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No problem done, but I must warn you that the twins are very hard to take care of." He chuckled.

She smirked at him. "Oh, so the great _Mr. Number One_ is having problem handling the twins, eh?"

"Hnn, let's see if _Ms. Number Two_ wouldn't have a problem with them." He smirked back.

"Oh, you're so on." Hikari grinned evilly, an equally evil aura spreading to the corners of the room.

Then there was a deafening wail. To be exact, two of them. Both parents suddenly snapped out of their intense staring contest and directed their attention to the two crying babies in the cribs. Kei walked up to the tiny beds to bring them closer to Hikari's hospital bed, but not after stopping the said woman from standing up and heading to the cribs herself.

Hikari looked nervous with the mix of happiness, "Can I carry one of them?"

He flashed her his signature smile, then handed Haru to Hikari. Once he did, the baby's crying stopped almost suddenly. Kei blinked. He had been trying to calm the boy for the past hours and finally did half an hour ago. But, look at them. She haven't even been holding him for a minute! Well at least Naomi did calm down when he rocked her to sleep.

On the other hand, the new mother looked at the boy in fascination and pure happiness. She only got a flash of his onyx eyes that was identical to hers before he fell beck to sleep. His hand was curled around her pinkie as she gave him a feather-light kiss on his temple.

"Looks like we have a mommy's boy in our family." Kei chuckled, "They're really twins. That's exactly what happens to Naomi whenever I rock her to sleep."

"Looks like we have a mommy's boy_ and_ a daddy's girl in our family." Hikari corrected as she beamed, her eyes directed at Kei and Naomi, who were both sitting on top of her hospital bed.

"They look alike-"

The new mom's speech was cut off as the hospital room's door barged open, revealing close friends and families. Akira, Tadashi, Toshio, Jun, Sakura, Megumi, Yahiro, Ryuu, Finn, Atsushi, Shinobu, Midori, Satoru, Kaname, Masako and Jiro. Yup, a 'happy' and complete family.

"AAWWWWWWHEEEEE!" was the particular hushed words that filled the room as the so-called spectators stared in awe at the new family in front of them.

'_Oh. My. Goodness._' Kei and Hikari thought as the said people crowded within them. And then before they knew it, reporters were crowding the second floor hallway. '_This is going to be an looong night._'

* * *

><p>A man walked down the hallway, his eyes gave off an evil glint that perfectly matched the scary smirk he wore. He staggered like a zombie, his perfectly white and lined teeth flashed through his smirk. The reporters froze in horror as soon as they saw him.<p>

He was walking to their direction.

The hallway's temperature dropped dramatically, as if a million air conditioners had been placed into the room. Each of the the people who crowded the hallway, either reporters and journalists, man and woman, straight and homo-sexual, young and old, Japanese and not, camera men and even janitors all slowly turned their heads toward him in a robot-like manner.

They regretted it.

As soon as they did, their eyes widened as if it were to pop out of their sockets. Eyebrows scrunched downwards, everybody looked like they were having seizures due to too much shaking. Yeah, shaking from both temperature and from the man who was walking like a drunk man toward them. Except that he looked totally like a disastrous murderer. They had a feeling they saw this man, but no one bothered to think about it now. They were gonna die. Their jaw was dropped almost to the floor level.

All of them let out a shrill scream.

Every. Single. People. that were on the particular corridor were running out of the hospital. What will happen to them? Hnn.. They'd be scarred for life. That's a great possibility. In the future, they might need counseling to get better from the spine-chilling experience. Or maybe a few of them would be put into a mental hospital to be taken care of. Or maybe I'm over reacting?

'_If they had not been bugging us for hours, this would not have happened_' Kei thought as he went back to the hospital room.

And yeah, that terrifying man was no other than Kei Takishima.

* * *

><p>[Next morning]<p>

"So... we'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow." announced Hikari, beaming and rocking a peaceful Naomi in her hands.

Kei grinned back. "That's great. At least we can get away from the reporters _and_ this hospital."

"Mhm." She said, carefully adjusting the soft, cotton cloth on her daughter, before putting her in the crib. Kei did the same, and both stared at the babies. "They're so tiny. Every baby is tiny. They all look so fragile to touch. Yet they're so cute and adorable that I could rip they're cheeks off."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I never knew you would want to kill them..." He said in mock disappointment, "Let's go Haru, mommy might kill you. Don't worry, daddy's not like mommy. Daddy will protect you."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Stupid! I wouldn't do that! I'm just giving an example on how they're so adorable."

"Yeah, and you show me how much you think I'm adorable by kissing me and saying you love me and marrying me and letting me kiss you and making l-" He cut himself off, due to the large book flying towards his face, thanks to the tomato-faced woman sitting in front of him.

"Sh-shut up, idiot!"

Kei smirked. "They already know it, right? We even have two evidences here, see?"

"Even so! Just shut up!" Hikari spat, her face still the shade of pink. Unfortunately for her, it turned 26 times redder as he leaned closer to her, a sly smirk seemed to be attached to his face. She made small steps back to escape him, but he would always make a way to inch his face to hers.

"Want to make the third evidence?"

Just then, a knock on the door was heard and the door suddenly slammed open.

"Uh... hey, you guys just had twins." Tadashi said, holding Akira from attacking them.

"I k-know that!" Hikari reddened even more, trying to push Kei off. "And don't g-get the w-wrong idea... H-he's just teasing me!"

He smirked in response. "Yeah, just teasing, nii-san."

"Zip it, idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>PrincessLover26 [Authoress' Notes:] IT SUUUCKS. I'M A SUCKYISH AND DUMB AUTHOR.<strong>

The poll for my next story is up on my profile!

Okaaay, Explanation and reply time!; So, you know it IS nearly the end of the year, right? And what does that mean? More projects to come from school! Yehey, I'm so happy that I would throw knives to our teacher's faces! Sadly, I can not, because dear, I ain't a murder. (; So please forgive me! Oh, Don't worry, I'm planning to do an over fluffed Christmas special present as apology.

**big fan**: Thank you very much!

**iheartpercyjackson. 74 (Kei-Em)**: Thaaaank you! ;3 Just call me 'Princess' or Nikki-chan. I'm not highly positioned or something. (; And Toshio... OhMiGosh I just figured that out =_=. It's night and I'm alone then I researched it only to find a ghost kid. I died in fright. LOL, seriously, I needed to call my brother.

**DemonSlayer27:** Oh... sorry, I'm not really a pregnancy expert ^^; And thanks!

And **DarkFury09, sunayna4sho, Saki-Hime, Anime. Manga. Lover316, AnimeMangaVicki, sweet HikariKei forever, butter'toasties,** and many more, THANKS FOR REVIEWING.

OWE YOU ALOT!

**Don't forget to review! (;**


	15. Extra, Part 1

**A/N: **Someone kill me already? Seriously. Too much problems. And I mean A LOT. So I reaaaally, really, really apologize for this uber late update, I hope you guys understand ^^

So I was reading the previous chapters and... yeah, I find it overly cheesy that a feel like blushing in embarrassment. I haven't been writing for a while, so this may be out of character, the sentences may be wrong or [insert 5,000,000,000 mistakes here]. You've been warned.

And I haaate this part: **Disclaimer: Maki Minami-sensei owns S.A, and sadly, not me. Or the people would be hatin' the manga. lol.**

This is a extra, btw. Enjoy, Everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Special A 1.16 (Bonus)<strong>

**.:Extra:.**

_—_Takishima Estate ; 9:26 pm—

"I'm home,"

Kei Takishima greeted with an exhausted voice upon entering the large house. He placed his black suitcase beside the wooden shoe rack before locking the door, taking off his shoes, coat, and socks, and then running off to the second floor of his home to find his beloved wife.

As soon as he reached the said floor, he headed towards the masters bedroom and quietly opened the door to find Hikari Takishima crouching in front of the large bookshelf. Kei grinned mischievously as he tip-toed towards her and wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, catching her by surprise.

"Eep!" She screeched before spinning around to face him, still in his embrace. "K-Kei! Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled as she hit him on the chest, "Sorry... No need to be violent, nii-san. Is that what I get after a _long_,_ lonely_ and _hard_ day without the presence of my beautiful wife?"

"Sh-shut up! And don't call me nii-san!" She blushed, irritated by the nickname. The onyx eyed lady seemed to hesitate for a moment before standing on her toes to peck him on the lips. "W-welcome home.."

He laughed softly at her red face, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and freed her from his embrace so he could head towards the unnecessarily huge closet. "Had fun taking care of the twins?"

"Yup! And Taniyama-san was a great help. I'm almost sure I would've died trying to calm down both Naomi and Haru if it weren't for– H-HEY! DON'T JUST S-STRIP SHAMELESSLY AS IF I'M NOT HERE!"

"Why not?" He chuckled slyly, "You've seen much more, haven't–"

"Eep! Zip it! J-just continue changing while I look for pictures!" Hikari commanded, slapping her scarlet face (due to the sudden embarrassing memory of the_ interesting_ events in Bora-bora). After spinning into a full 360°, the lady rummaged through the bookshelf as she desperately tried to pry the image out of her mind. Poor woman.

Hikari found a large, orange-y brown envelope tucked between two of the largest books on the bookshelf. Bored, Desperate to shoo away the embarrassing memory, and definitely curiosity, she freed the envelope from between the dictionary and thesaurus. Then she noticed the lime green sticky note attached to the folder, saying:

"_Here is my late present to Kei-kun and Hikari-chan. I hope you'll both enjoy my gift^^ Hehehe, ~Yahiro_"

Hikari stared distrustingly at the paper, sensing a hint of mischievousness and playfulness based on the contents of the note, then giggled softly. She sat down on the beautiful, soft king-sized bed and caught a glimpse of a, thankfully, fully-clothed Kei. The lad, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the sight of the unfamiliar envelope, then sat down on the opposite side of the bed, right beside his wife.

"...have you seen this before?" She asked after breaking her staring contest with the innocent post-it to look at him.

"No," He shook his head slightly. "What does it say?"

She pushed it towards his face playfully then grinned, "Basically a 'late present' from Yahiro."

"Hnnn,"

The black-haired girl then placed it on her lap and tore it open before holding it upside down to let the contents of the envelope fall to the bed.

To be honest, the items that fell were quite unexpected to Kei and Hikari; four, white, sealed, and labeled envelopes fell from the orange-y envelope and flipped slightly before landing on the bed.

The couple eyed the envelopes in suspicion and arched an eyebrow... simultaneously. Then Hikari took one of the four and observed it closely. "What is this...? Er, it says 'H-N-Y-M-N'. Do I open it?"

"Whatever nii-san wants." He smirked as a visible vein throbbed in her head. "I'll go visit the twins first, 'kay?"

"Whatever the jerk wants." She shot back, glaring intensively at him. "Just try not waking them up."

He closed the door behind him, and said, "Sure..._ Mrs_ Number Two."

"Arrogant bastard." She muttered under her breath, before turning her attention back to the heavy-ish envelope in her hands. "What could be in this...?"

• **Kei's POV; 3rd person speaking** •

"Arrogant bastard." His wife muttered on the other side of the door. The lad couldn't help but chuckle, she amuses him a lot.

The brown-eyed man walked towards the room next to their's– Haru and Naomi's. '_What could that Yahiro be planning?_' He thought. Being friends or whatever they call each other, Kei knew Yahiro well and could read the said man like an open book; mischievous, evil-ish, half-egotistic and half-non-egotistic, and somewhat... caring.

Not that the sly 'devil' cared for him.

...or did he?

Er, well, let's just say Kei could read Yahiro like an open book... and he had blurry eyes.

Anyway. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open in a silent manner, before sliding in between the half-opened door and the door frame, then walked towards the two wooden cribs. Looking at the faces of his beloved twin children which was illuminated by the lamp on one of the shelves, Kei realized how lucky he was. He had a very successful company to manage, crazy friends that care for him and his family, parents that love them to death, in-laws that accept the whole-heartedly, a cozy and homey mansion, a very beautiful and loving wife... and now, his angel-like twin children.

He grinned at the thought. Yep, he was complete.

The new father kissed both of his beloved twins on the forehead, careful not to wake them up.

Then he heard a loud squeak. And he recognized the voice.

"Hikari..." Kei mumbed before running off to find his wife.

• **Hikari's POV; 3rd person speaking** •

"What could be in this...?" She wondered out loud. '_That Yahiro and his mischief. But... should I wait for Takishi— wait, why am I calling him Takishima? It's Kei, Hikari! Your husband's name is Kei! Kei, Kei, KEI! And get used to it because you, yourself, are a Takishima._'

Despite her slightly pink cheeks, she slapped herself continuously as her internal conflict began. After minutes had passed, she realized that she wasted enough time, and decided the she'd open the envelope without Kei.

The lady tied her hair into a messy bun before proceeding to slowly rip the carefully sealed envelope, the one with the label of 'Hnymn'.

Then she stuck her hand in and grasp whatever was inside. To her confusion, the item was paper thin. '_Don't tell me it's another envelope_,' she thought warily, and then pulled it out, before realizing there were several of whatever the stuff was.

Hikari looked at the items in her hand... before her eyes bulged, jaw dropped, blood rushed to her face, forgetting to surpress a loud squeak.

• **Author's POV** •

Kei rushed to their bedroom and slammed the door open, and that's when he caught a glimpse of a very flushed and flustered Hikari. "What happened?"

She jerked her head up to face him and her eyes widened more, but now it was due to horror. He arched an eyebrow.

"Erm..." She squirmed, hesitant and embarrassed.

"Hikari," The man said in a gentle questioning voice. "What is it?"

She signaled him to come closer and sit beside her. Curious, he did as he was told and sat close to her before placing his head on her shoulder. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she felt Kei's breath by her ear, and embarrassment, from what _is _happening and the item on her hand, was conquering her.

Gulping, she showed him the item.

A picture.

No, not just an ordinary picture. It was a picture of them in Bora Bora. Holding hands. All lovey-dovey. Sitting on the beach. Almost dark. And worst (or best?) of all, they were merrily... french kissing.

Erm.. Yes, you saw that right.

It may seem impossible if others would see Takishima Kei and Takishima Hikari doing_ that_ but, just as a reminder, they have _kids_.

_The_ Takishima Kei blushed. "How the hell did that Yahiro—"

_*PLOP*_

And the photos slipped out of the hand of a now ultimately embarrassed Hikari Takishima, causing them to scatter on the bed for the couple to easily see each of every pictures.

Yep. Photos like:

1) Both of them playing on the beach.

2) Eating in an open-air restaurant with their beach suits on.

3) A blushing Kei as he saw Hikari in her swimsuit, and Hikari, who is– as usual– oblivious of how much she had turned on her husband.

4) Shopping for items.

5) Kei teaching Hikari how to cook.

6) Him practically teasing her into sleeping in the same bed.

7) Them falling asleep on the couch while watching TV.

8) Them kissing.

9) Riding on a boat.

10) Having contests.

11) A sick Hikari taken care by Kei.

12) Kei gets sick and Hikari needs to take care of him, too.

13) Nauseus Hikari.

14) Them swimming.

...and many more. The raven haired lady turned to stare at her husband, who was also pretty much embarrassed and shocked as her.

With the couple both blushing and Hikari looking like she was about to faint, Kei could only think two things.

First, How the hell did Yahiro get those photos?

And second... What was in those 3 more envelopes?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's not good. The story's not good. Not the beginning, not the middle, not the ending. Not the story, not the author. Need to work more harder. Gosh, I wish I could sleep and never wake up. Call me over dramatic or something, but... really, my life's being messed up.

I guess I can call Aimee-chan a life saver. This morning was the first time I burst out in tears since, like, forever. Crying feels good. I love that girl. (nh) She saved my life. And also one girl asked me if I was okay.. they both made my day. (:

So... TO THE REVIEWS!

**Just a fan:** Thank you for the review, but I do not appreciate you throwing those disgusting words at me. ^_^ 1) You're* 2) Plain* Please check your grammar before criticizing me. And yes, I agree with you, Anime. Manga. Lover316 and DarkFury09 have much, much better stories than mine. ((: I can't argue with that.

**iheartpercyjackson.74: **No, no. It's perfectly fine :) No worries. Thanks for the review, btw. I know the grudge, I but I don't know their names. xD

**Alexa:** Awh, thanks! It's good to know many like my story :D

**sweet hikarikei forever: **Thanks a lot! Your reviews are so.. er.. replenishing? haha. ((x

**Saki-Hime, Anime. Manga. Lover316, Anya Primrose, teecup01, reginefrance04 and whoever I missed:** Thank you for the reviews! I will :)

Sorry for the long A/N! **Pleeeeaaaasee review! I need them ^^**


End file.
